


Avuncular

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempted Seduction, M/M, Nephew Peter, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Starker, Steve y Bucky son padres de Peter, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony y Steve son hermanos, Uncle Tony, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Este trabajo ya había sido publicado anteriormente como parte de la #StarkerWeek2019 para el día 6 y noxxx (the--chimarea/Mare Nigrum) ayudó con él. Decidí publicarlo por aparte porque sí :)Saludos!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 28





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo ya había sido publicado anteriormente como parte de la #StarkerWeek2019 para el día 6 y noxxx (the--chimarea/Mare Nigrum) ayudó con él. Decidí publicarlo por aparte porque sí :)
> 
> Saludos!

—Creí que nunca ibas a ocupar ese teléfono. Te dije que cuando necesitaras algo o que algo en serio importante surgiera, me llamaras, Tony.

—Lo sé, por eso te llamé. Te amo, Steve.

Al otro lado de la línea no se escuchó nada por un instante.

—Sabes que no necesitas decirme eso para pedirme que te llevemos ciruelas. Buck pensó en eso antes que en hacer las reservaciones o en comprar los boletos de avión.

—¿Es en serio que van a viajar en avión? De seguro es en clase turista —dijo Tony burlonamente—. Sabes que pueden pedirme el jet o puedo mandarles a Happy. ¡Ni que viviéramos tan lejos!

Otra vez el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—Genio, no sé si sepas que ir de California a Nueva York nos llevaría mucho tiempo en auto y que Buck se marea, que Peter se pone insoportable y no, no queremos que nos prestes tu exótico avión.

Tony sonrió.

—¿Peter va a venir? Dios, ¡hace años que no lo veo! ¡Debe estar enorme!

—Pues sí, ya casi alcanza a Buck. Realmente esa es la razón del viaje. No sé qué le dio a Peter ir a visitar a su único tío. No creo que le hayas prometido uno de tus costosos diseños, ¿verdad? Sabes que no nos gusta malcriarlo y… No, ni se te ocurra. Tony, ¡Tony, no…!

Tony colgó sin decir nada más. Sabía que eso enfadaba a su hermano mayor y también, el hecho de que su sobrino hubiera dado con su paradero vía redes sociales. La última vez que había visto a Peter, era un niño de cinco años que entraba a hurtadillas a su laboratorio y hacía un auténtico caos tirando y ensuciando todo. Lo que había visto en el perfil de Instagram de su sobrino lo maravillaba y manipulador como era, se las había ingeniado sutilmente para venderle la idea de que debían verse para platicar sobre su próximo futuro académico. Si bien al inicio pensó en sólo tomar su jet y visitar a su hermano y a su cuñado al otro lado del país, le parecía mejor si el chico era el que hacía ese trabajo sucio. Llamar a Steve para pedirle ciruelas había sido un mero trámite para ver si en serio esa idea implantada en la maleable mente de su sobrino había dado frutos, y vaya que lo había hecho.

Había hecho todos los arreglos para que su familia estuviera cómoda en su nada humilde morada y también sabía que el punto débil de Steve era regresar a la ciudad en donde ambos habían crecido y donde había conocido a su primer y único amor. Tony aun recordaba esa accidentada boda en la que había tenido que abstenerse de beber para asegurarse de que nadie arruinara el día tan especial del exagente Barnes con el excapitán Steve. Todavía no entendía por qué su hermano había tirado por la borda un excelente y promisorio futuro laboral en la policía por seguir a un tipo que parecía sacado de una novela de agentes y espías secretos.

Con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que James o “Buck”, no era tan mala persona y que en serio hacía feliz a su único hermano. Cuando le dieron la feliz noticia de que tendrían un hijo, Tony no supo cómo reaccionar. Era raro hacerse a la idea de que su único hermano iba a tener descendencia y que no le importaba el andarse paseando con aquel enorme vientre en el que el fruto de su amor con ese malencarado hombre iba creciendo.

Tony nunca pensó en tener una familia propia. Ni siquiera en adoptar, pero los primeros años que estuvo cerca de los Barnes (porque Steve había decidido tomar el apellido de su marido), algo dentro de él se removió. Ver a ese pequeño niño que le sonreía y que lo seguía todo el tiempo, le hacía sentir feliz. Pasaba las tardes cuidándolo mientras aquel par se dedicaba a buscar una casa al otro lado del país por el nuevo trabajo de su cuñado, y aunque sabía que los iba a extrañar y que también bastaba con que les dijera que podía ofrecerles empleos para que se quedaran en Nueva York, no lo hizo. Tony sabía lo necio que Steve llegaba a ser y que era muy orgulloso. Sólo había tenido que fingir que esa despedida no le dolía en absoluto y se volcó de lleno a sus propios proyectos hasta consolidar su compañía.

A pesar de todo, Tony mandaba siempre regalos en las fechas importantes, pero enviaba cosas sencillas, nada que hiciera que su hermano diera un respingo y fuera personalmente a aventárselos en la cara. Steve quería una vida sencilla, ordinaria, que no se pareciera en nada a esa tan ostentosa en la que los hermanos Stark-Rogers crecieron. Tony había tenido que tomar su distancia al respecto hasta hacía unas semanas atrás, cuando vio un mensaje y pensó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Lo había ignorado algunos días, pero al ver que aquel remitente seguía mandándole fotos y cosas demasiado personales, que sólo él y su hermano conocían, tuvo que abrirlo para saber que se trataba de su sobrino, que ahora estaba convertido en un atractivo adolescente.

Tony empezó a espiarlo a través de sus redes sociales para darse cuenta de que Peter parecía no tener nada en común con sus padres, y que, en cambio, tenía demasiadas afinidades con él. Tony quiso llamar a su hermano y burlarse, pero se contuvo. Sabía que realmente tanto Steve como Buck querían tenerlo alejado de su único hijo, tal vez temiendo que el chico cayera deslumbrado por la apasionante y estrafalaria vida que su tío llevaba. Tony sabía que los Barnes no eran partidarios de tener una vida que desbordara lujos, pero sintiéndose de alguna manera rechazado por ser quién ahora era, decidió comenzar a chatear con su sobrino y sutilmente, decirle que ojala un día pudieran verse para hablar sobre sus planes a futuro.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas de esa llamada. Tony seguía pensando en su pasado familiar mientras se aseguraba por enésima vez de que todo fuera perfecto para recibir a sus invitados, realmente quería que todos se sintieran a gusto durante su estancia, especialmente su amado sobrino al que se moría de ganas por ver. En eso estaba cuando la interfaz que había desarrollado y por la que se había hecho más rico de lo que ya era, le avisó que su familia había llegado. Dio un vistazo rápido para ver que todo estuviera en orden y le indicó que los dejara entrar. Primero vio a su hermano y lo abrazó efusivamente. Luego hizo lo mismo con su cuñado y miró con curiosidad esperando ver a su sobrino.

—¿Y dónde está Peter? —preguntó tratando de disimular su ansiedad.

—Ya sabes cómo es. Está tomando fotos a todo el edificio, como si no tuviera tiempo de hacerlo después. Le dije que primero viniera a saludar pero es necio.

Tony sonrió mientras los invitaba a pasar a la sala y les ofrecía un trago.

—¿De quién habrá heredado lo terco? —cuestionó burlonamente.

—De Steve, es obvio —dijo su cuñado mientras movía su brazo izquierdo.

Tony se dio cuenta de que había cierta tensión entre su hermano y su cuñado a juzgar por el tono de voz de este último. Fue directo al grano al ver el gesto de molestia de Buck.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo va eso?

Buck asintió mientras se recargaba en el sillón.

—Mejor, al menos ya puedo moverlo. Pensé que iba a perderlo.

Tony sintió que el ambiente se tensaba más de la cuenta.

—¿Pero estás bien, en serio?

Steve intervino.

—Sí, el seguro de gastos médicos cubrió todo. Fue una operación delicada y una convalecencia terrible.

—¿Y por qué no me llamaron? Para eso está la familia, para ayudarnos en esos casos.

Los esposos se miraron.

—No quisimos importunarte. La verdad es que tuvimos algunos gastos fuertes y… también queremos hablar de eso contigo, aprovechando que Peter no está.

Tony se sentó frente a ellos. No había tiempo para perderlo en formalidades ni en sonrisas.

—¿De qué se trata?

Buck bajó la mirada y dejó que Steve hablara.

—Con el accidente, tuvimos que gastar casi todos nuestros ahorros, incluso lo que estábamos guardando para pagar la universidad de Peter. Está obsesionado con la idea de ir al MIT igual que tú y aunque le dijimos que quizá no sería posible, no quita el dedo del renglón. En serio es muy testarudo…

—Y ahora que te encontró en Instagram, sigue insistiendo con eso—interrumpió Buck—. Hemos intentado convencerlo de que hay otras alternativas igual de buenas, pero…

Tony se contuvo para no decir algo que los incomodara y que su arrogancia no saliera a flote.

—Lo que sea que necesiten, sólo pídanlo.

Steve tomó aire antes de continuar.

—Queremos que hables con él y le digas que escoja algo más accesible, algo que nos permita pagarle los estudios. No vinimos a pedirte dinero ni nada por el estilo porque sabes que siempre nos ha gustado salir adelante por nuestros propios medios y lo que menos queremos, es sumar otra deuda a todas las que ya tenemos encima.

Tony frunció el ceño. Aquella ensayada sutileza tendría que esperar.

—Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero creo que mi sobrino tiene derecho a estudiar la carrera en la escuela que él quiera. Steve —dijo mientras fijaba la mirada en su hermano— ambos sabemos que puedes tomar tu parte de la herencia y pagarle la escuela que el chico quiera y…

—¡Justamente por eso, Tony! ¡Porque Buck y yo siempre hemos criado a Peter de una forma y no queremos que de repente, cambie y se vuelva un malcriado! ¡No sabes lo mucho que nos ha costado tratar de tenerlo con los pies en la tierra y le hemos prohibido tajantemente que diga que es sobrino de quién es!

Tony sintió que eso era un golpe bajo. Miró a su cuñado, tratando de no mostrar que aquel comentario en serio le había dolido.

—¿Y tú qué opinas, Buck?

El castaño respiró profundamente.

—Por primera vez, creo que Peter debe hacer lo que él quiera, pero lo único en lo que Steve y yo estamos de acuerdo es en pedirte un consejo. No sabemos qué hacer y hemos discutido mucho a partir de mi accidente. Digo, no fue culpa de nadie, fue un maldito riesgo laboral y…

Tony miró a su hermano y a su cuñado y se dio cuenta de que en serio, ambos estaban tensos entre sí. Nunca pensó que los vería de esa forma: enojados, hastiados. Le dolió saber que en serio, Steve se había esforzado por tenerlo al margen y que de alguna forma se avergonzaba de él, pero quiso mediar.

—Miren, vamos a tratar de pensar esto lo mejor posible para que ustedes no sientan que me estoy metiendo más de la cuenta en un asunto que es delicado. Soy de la idea de que el chico debe estudiar lo que él quiera en dónde él guste, y creo que si ambos han hecho un buen trabajo como padres, se va a notar. No creo que Peter ande alardeando que realmente es un Stark, o que por irse a una universidad de paga cambie drásticamente. Creo Steve, que debes confiar más en tu hijo y aceptar que necesitas ayuda y que tu orgullo no siempre va a resolver las cosas. Tu parte de la herencia ahí está y Buck te conoció así, sabiendo quién eres realmente. No creo que sea necesario que sigas empeñado en querer negar tus raíces o en pensar que por usar tu propio dinero para ayudar a tu familia, eso va a cambiar para mal. Sé que ambos se han esforzado mucho y por lo mismo, yo no me he tomado atribuciones que no me corresponden y…

Volteó a ver a su hermano, cuyo rostro había vuelto a tomar esa severidad que siempre le había caracterizado.

—Te juro que no sabemos qué hacer.

Tony guardó silencio cuando la interfaz anunció que alguien quería entrar. Se levantó y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta.

—Podemos hablar esto después, porque me imagino que se van a quedar varios días, ¿no? De mientras relájense y por favor, no tomen decisiones apresuradas. Déjenme tratar de ponerme al día con Peter y sutilmente decirle eso que ustedes quieren… Bueno, lo que cada uno de ustedes piensa y…

—Tony —lo interrumpió Steve—, no le prometas cosas que no debes. Distráelo con, no sé, algo, lo que sea pero hasta que Buck y yo no nos pongamos de acuerdo, no le toques ese tema y tampoco lo alientes.

Tony asintió y fue a la puerta. No pudo evitar maravillarse cuando vio al chico que se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba efusivamente.


	2. Dos

Tony se dio cuenta de que no había perdido el toque. No supo exactamente qué fue lo que había dicho para convencer a su hermano y a su cuñado de que salieran a dar un paseo mientras él platicaba con aquel chico, a quienes esas fotos en sus redes sociales, no le hacían justicia. En persona era extremadamente lindo, inteligente y… muy atractivo.

—¿Y esto qué hace?

Aquella voz lo trajo de vuelta.

—Uh… ¿perdón?

Peter se acercó y se sentó frente a él.

—¿Esto qué hace? —repitió la pregunta.

—Oh, no lo sé —respondió dándose cuenta, demasiado tarde, de lo inverosímil de sus palabras.

—¿Cómo te pones a inventar cosas sin saber qué son ni para qué sirven?

Tony sonrió nerviosamente.

—Es que de tantas cosas que se me ocurren, a veces ya no sé si invento una cafetera con rayo láser o una computadora con ruedas.

Peter se rio y sacó su celular.

—¿No sabes a qué hora llegan mis papás? Dijeron que íbamos a salir a cenar todos.

—Ah, la verdad les sugerí que dieran un paseo romántico. Los he notado algo tensos y me imagino que querían estar a solas un rato en las románticas y sucias calles de Nueva York—dijo temiendo que el chico fuera a malinterpretarlo todo —pero podemos pedir que nos traigan comida si es que ya tienes hambre.

Tony observó a su sobrino, esperaba una reacción negativa del chico, pero al verlo relajado suspiró aliviado.

—¿Puedo pedir pizza? Mis papás no me dejan comerla muy seguido.

Tony asintió.

—Lo que tú quieras.

Peter se rascó la cabeza.

—Ah, ¿es cierto que tienes todos los discos de Led Zeppelin autografiados?

Tony se empezó a reír mientras seguía a su sobrino, quien ya iba camino al piso de arriba.

—Son los de AC/DC, pero sí, sí están autografiados. No sabes cuánto dinero gasté y prácticamente perdí mi dignidad al perseguirlos por todo el mundo. Mi asistente me odia porque la obligué a estar al pendiente de ellos.

Peter se dejó caer en el sillón y su camiseta se subió un poco, mostrando su vientre. Tony tuvo que desviar la mirada y se sintió avergonzado de querer verlo más de la cuenta.

—Ya veo. Oye, ¿y te puedo decir tío Tony? Es que me da pena llamarte sólo por tu nombre.

—Si quieres. Puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando tus papás no estén aquí, hasta decirme tío —dijo en un tono burlón.

Peter se estiró, revelando aún más piel.

—Es que me controlan demasiado. No sabes lo molesto que es que ambos se pongan de acuerdo para no dejarme hacer lo que yo quiero. ¡Hubieras visto sus caras cuando les dije que quería venir a verte porque llevo años rogándoles que me dejen venir! ¡Ponen cada pretexto tan estúpido, que en serio ya no les creo nada! ¡No entiendo por qué si somos familia no podemos vernos!

Tony empezó a mandar un mensaje para que les llevaran la pizza. No supo qué decirle a su sobrino sobre eso.

—¿No te has puesto a pensar en que quizá tus papás tienen otras cosas que hacer? ¿O tal vez no quieren que te distraigas más de la cuenta?

Peter se sentó y su cabello estaba revuelto.

—Puede ser. Todo cambió a raíz del accidente de papá Buck. Los dos empezaron a discutir, papá Steve como que la tomó un tiempo en contra mía y luego contra papá Buck… Alguna vez los oí pelear tan fuerte que pensé que uno de los dos se iba a ir, pero no. Hay veces en las que solo quiero irme de casa o por lo menos fingir que no me importa cuando pelean. Me molesta que papá Steve trate de aparentar que somos una familia perfecta, pero no es cierto y eso ya me está hartando. Créeme cuando te digo que es un infierno vivir con él, con papá Steve.

—Y dime —atajó Tony tratando de cambiar el tema y fingiendo no haber escuchado la molestia de su sobrino—, ¿qué planes tienes para cuando termines la escuela? O sea, ¿qué quieres estudiar?

Se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando el tema que su hermano le había pedido no abordar pero que fue el motivo de aquella invitación para su sobrino.

—No sé. Tal vez alguna ingeniería, pero también me interesa la fotografía. Aún sigo tratando de pensar en qué voy a elegir.

—¿Y qué opinan tus padres? —cuestionó tratando de pensar en una forma de volver a distraer el tema.

—No sé, no han dicho nada definitivo. Cuando les dije que me quería dedicar a lo mismo que tú haces, papá Steve me miró como sólo él sabe hacerlo y dijo que no. Papá Buck dijo que estudiara lo que yo quisiera, pero honestamente pienso en aferrarme a la idea de la ingeniería solo para fastidiar a papá Steve. Él nunca está de acuerdo en lo que yo quiero hacer y si le digo que quiero ser como tú, se pone como loco.

Tony frunció el ceño y miró Peter directo a los ojos.

—A veces los papás saben lo que es lo mejor para uno. A veces también se equivocan, pero creo que no debes hacer las cosas para molestar a alguien, porque eso te va a desgastar y no te va a dejar satisfecho.

Peter sonrió.

—¿Y por qué nunca nos fuiste a visitar? Siempre esperaba a que fueran vacaciones para que fueras a la casa.

Tony se sintió desarmado ante ese sutil reproche.

—Siempre tengo mucho trabajo, pero esta vez coincidió con que al fin me di permiso de tomar un descanso —mintió temiendo que el chico se diera cuenta de su intención inicial de verlo.

Peter lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—No te creo. Eres el dueño de tu propia compañía, no tienes jefes. Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, ¿o no?

Tony suspiró.

—Eso es parcialmente cierto. Justamente por ser el dueño, tengo que estar al pendiente todo el tiempo aunque haya mucha gente que me ayuda.

—¿Y de verdad tu trabajo es más importante que saber cómo estaba tu familia? Porque recuerdo vagamente que cuando era pequeño me cuidabas y jugabas conmigo, y supongo que también en ese momento ya eras alguien muy importante. ¿Cómo es que sí tenías tiempo de jugar conmigo entonces y luego ya no? ¿Por qué no estuviste cerca cuando más necesitaba hablar con alguien?

Tony no supo qué responder porque no quería decir cosas que pudieran causar un daño mayor al que trataba de ignorar. Steve se lo había advertido y él no era nadie para abrir viejas heridas con ese muchacho que apenas estaba tratando de reconocer. El chico tenía razón y justamente la sangre llamaba. Tal vez si él hubiera estado cerca de su familia, todo hubiera sido diferente, incluso él.

—Lo siento, Peter. Yo —dijo midiendo cautelosamente sus palabras— espero que estos días que estén aquí podamos conocernos mejor y recuperar el tiempo perdido para…

Agradeció cuando la interfaz le avisó que la pizza había llegado y fue corriendo a recogerla. Peter se encogió de hombros y cuando Tony entró, vio que se estaba quitando la camiseta.

—¿T-tienes calor, Peter? Chasquea tres veces y se enciende el aire acondicionado—gritó mientras iba a la cocina por algunas cosas y trataba de borrar esa imagen de su mente.

Peter lo siguió.

—No, es que no quiero ensuciar mi ropa. Digamos que soy algo sucio al comer.

Tony suspiró al ver la cándida sonrisa de su sobrino, aunque aquel tono en su voz lo inquietó y dejó todo en la mesita de centro de la sala. Lamentó internamente haberse sentado frente al joven y que aquel pecho blanco, completamente lampiño pero bien trabajado, lo estuviera distrayendo más de la cuenta. Empezó a comer con ansiedad para tratar de no hablar mucho y de paso, ignorar aquella idea que su mente empezaba a forjar. Pero se estremeció cuando Peter estiró su brazo y rozó una de sus manos para poder alcanzar una soda.

—¿Y por qué nunca te casaste ni tuviste familia?

Tony tragó saliva al sentir que su piel se erizaba por aquel roce.

—¿D-disculpa?

Peter abrió la lata y dio un sorbo largo. Se lamió una gota que escurrió de sus labios al terminar.

—Pregunté que por qué nunca te casaste o tuviste hijos.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién dice que no vaya a hacerlo algún día?

Peter se encogió de hombros y mordió su pizza. Habló con la boca llena.

—Papá Steve dice que nadie te aguantaría por cómo eres y la verdad me da curiosidad saber cómo eres en realidad. No creo que seas un cabrón como él dice, ¿o sí?

Tony empezó a toser cuando escuchó esa súbita familiaridad en ese comentario y Peter rápidamente le ofreció su bebida. Dio un sorbo y esperó un poco para calmarse.

—¿Por qué Steve dice eso? —preguntó sonriendo forzadamente.

Peter volvió a morder la pizza y esperó hasta pasar el bocado.

—Porque dice que eres un pesado, un patán, que no eres capaz de mantener una relación duradera con nadie, que no te gustan los compromisos y menos a tu edad.

Tony se sintió incómodo. El chico sí que hablaba sin rodeos.

—¿Y tú qué piensas? Digo, qué piensas de lo que dice Steve.

Peter ladeó su cabeza.

—No sé, creo que se equivoca. A mí me pareces genial. No entiendo por qué papá Steve te odia tanto. Él dice que no, pero lo he escuchado discutir con papá Buck y siempre terminan enojados cuando sales a relucir en las discusiones. Y la verdad quiero saber por qué papá Steve te odia si son hermanos.

Tony suspiró mientras lamentaba haber sugerido a los papás del chico que lo dejaran con él.

—Tal vez porque tus abuelos siempre me apoyaron en todo lo que quise hacer y se enojaron porque no estuvieron de acuerdo en que tu papá, Steve, se enlistara en la policía y él dijo que no quería saber nada de nosotros. Eso sí lo sabes, ¿verdad? —preguntó temiendo estar revelando más cosas de las que debía contarle a su sobrino adolescente.

—Algo así, pero no es motivo suficiente. Digo, papá Buck lo trata bien a pesar de sus discusiones, nunca nos ha faltado nada y… no sé. Como que esa parte no me queda clara del todo.

Tony sintió que en serio, se estaba perdiendo de muchas cosas y no pensó que esa vieja rivalidad con su propio hermano estuviera tomando otra forma y menos, que fuera su propio sobrino quien lo pusiera al tanto de esa situación. Las sienes le punzaban y que el apetito lo había abandonado de repente. Ni siquiera terminó aquella rebanada y vio que Peter ya se había comido media pizza.

—Me siento algo cansado, ¿te importa si me voy? Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pon música, puedes ver la televisión, usar mi computadora. Lo que sea. Ahí está la consola de videojuegos, en aquella mesa está una tablet con todas las contraseñas que quieras y puedes ver y tocar todo lo que hay en el laboratorio. Y no te preocupes por recoger la casa. Mañana viene el servicio temprano y ellos se encargan.

Peter le guiñó un ojo.

—La verdad es que no tenía intenciones de hacer la limpieza, pero gracias por lo demás.

Tony se levantó y sin decir nada más, fue a encerrarse a su cuarto. Se había sentido mal al tratar de manipular a su sobrino para forzar esa visita y él estar a gusto con su presencia, pero no contaba con que el chico era ingenioso y quizá un poco cínico, incisivo y cizañoso más bien. Le recordaba un poco a él mismo cuando había tenido esa misma edad, cuando sutilmente, decía y movía las cosas a su conveniencia para salirse con la suya. En el fondo, siempre se sintió inferior a su hermano mayor porque Steve era físicamente más agraciado y eso le daba muchas ventajas ante todos. Tony siempre había sentido celos de su hermano mayor porque era el más obediente y firme en sus decisiones y era mucho más inteligente para otro tipo de cosas a diferencia suya.

Tony, teniendo la misma edad que ahora tenía su sobrino, estaba muy resentido con el rol que le había tocado jugar en su familia. Odiaba a Steve, estaba enojado con la vida y los celos lo corroían, por eso mismo, se había propuesto voltear las cosas a su favor y causando esa ruptura familiar tras muchas manipulaciones e intrigas en su propia casa, se sintió aliviado al ver que las cosas no iban tan bien para su hermano mayor. Al fin la atención de sus padres se había volcado por completo en él y se las siguió ingeniando para hacer quedar mal a Steve y llevarlo al límite, alentando cosas que sabían iban a causar un enorme disgusto entre su hermano mayor y sus padres hasta que lo había logrado.

Pero ahora, las cosas eran distintas. Ya no eran aquel par de mocosos que tenían una visión muy opuesta de las cosas y que podrían causar el equivalente a una guerra civil si ellos se lo proponían. Ahora eran adultos y debían afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque era claro que Steve siempre había actuado motivado por sus propias convicciones mientras que Tony lo había hecho desde la soberbia. Debían resolver sus diferencias o por lo menos, quedar con la sensación de que la cordialidad sería una constante, algo genuino y no algo forzado, como siempre.

Pero por ese momento, Tony lamentaba que aquella infame decisión de ver a su sobrino lo estuviera metiendo en un lío que de no resolverse a tiempo, lo llevaría a enfrentar un problema mayor y que este ahora se relacionara con ese joven que lo había hecho revivir viejas rencillas y darse cuenta de que era listo para unas cosas, pero no para otras como Tony suponía.


	3. Tres

Aquella visita por unos pocos días se prolongó por más de un par de semanas. A pesar de sentir esa silente angustia que lo agobiaba en ciertos momentos, especialmente cuando pensaba en la pasada mala relación que había tenido con Steve y lo que le había dicho su amado sobrino, Tony los había llevado a recorrer varios lugares de Nueva York a los que sólo él tenía acceso en su calidad de dueño de media ciudad. Se sintió relajado al darse cuenta de que Steve ya lo trataba con más cordialidad y sinceridad que antes y que las charlas volvían a girar en torno a temas conocidos y viejas bromas de cuando eran niños, hasta antes de que Tony, en su soberbia, echara todo a perder. Estaba aliviado al sentir que su cuñado lo seguía tratando como siempre y que Peter había adoptado su papel de hijo único de aquel apacible matrimonio y como su muy respetuoso sobrino.

Atrás había quedado la tensión de esa noche en la que había visto a Peter como lo que en realidad era y como su mente se empeñaba en mostrárselo: un adolescente sumamente atractivo pero inteligente e intrigante, y se sintió ridículo de haberlo querido manipular cuando era claro que el chico era más listo de lo que aparentaba y de lo que les hacía creer a sus padres. Aun así, Tony estaba empeñado en ponerse al tanto de la vida de su hermano mayor, de compartir con él las cosas buenas que le habían pasado en esos años y en querer sepultar su ego por un momento. No quería volver a sentirse estresado por asuntos familiares no resueltos ni por otros que pudieran surgir justamente a causa de su orgullo y de un malsano deseo.

Todo lo que quería era volver a poner las cosas en paz con Steve y disculparse de manera sutil por los daños causados por su soberbia. Ni siquiera el funeral de sus padres los había unido tanto como esas tardes yendo al cine, paseando por Central Park ni tomando café en esos sencillos restaurantes a los cuáles él no estaba acostumbrado a ir pero que ahora le maravillaban.

Sí que le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a Steve una vez para que desayunaran en aquel hotel donde años atrás, siendo niños, sus padres los llevaban cada domingo. Se había esforzado mucho al convencerlo de que ambos provenían de una familia muy acaudalada y que, por lo tanto, no privara a su familia de esos lujos y cuando vio que Steve accedía a tomar su lugar como un Stark, Tony suspiró aliviado. Le dio gusto ver que su hermano y su cuñado parecían estar resolviendo esa tensión que él mismo percibió el primer día que los recibió y que Peter estaba fascinado tomando fotos a la ciudad como el joven que era. Steve había aceptado que Tony le regalara su primera cámara profesional y el chico en serio sabía usarla.

—Si un día decides vender tus fotos, tengo un contacto que podría interesarse en comprártelas.

Tony esperó una reacción a la defensiva por parte de su hermano mayor, pero Steve no dijo nada.

—Primero que decida qué va a estudiar y luego vemos, pero no creo que sea una mala idea. Tal vez la fotografía sea su verdadera vocación.

Peter siguió enfocando su lente hacia las esculturas que estaban en Central Park.

—¿Dices que me pueden pagar por las fotos? No creo, tío. Son muy malas.

Tony suspiró.

—Deja que eso lo juzgue un conocedor. Tú sigue haciendo lo tuyo.

Peter no dijo nada más y se alejó junto con Buck y Steve tomó del hombro a Tony.

—Muchas gracias, Tony. De verdad, muchas gracias.

El millonario volteó a ver a su hermano.

—¿Gracias por qué?

El rubio suspiró con cierto alivio.

—Mira, sé que en serio te has esforzado por hacernos sentir bien y bueno, creo que este viaje al final de cuentas fue una buena idea. De verdad que hacía años que no me sentía así de bien.

Tony suspiró.

—Creo que es lo menos que podía hacer por ustedes. No sé si quieran venir en navidad o si haya lugar para uno más en tu mesa. Digo, si estás de acuerdo.

Steve asintió.

—Ve a vernos. Sé que amas esta ciudad y que no hay poder humano que te haga salir de ella, pero me gustaría mucho que estuvieras con nosotros, que te pongas uno de esos horrorosos suéteres parecidos a los que papá nos compraba mientras yo les preparo aquella receta de pavo que hacía llorar a mamá porque siempre se le quemaba o le quedaba demasiado crudo.

Tony se rio ante aquel recuerdo.

—Eran horribles y lo peor es que cada quien tenía el suyo, hasta mamá y sí, aún recuerdo a Jarvis llegando de improviso a salvar la navidad con la cena lista, porque sabía que mamá no podía ni hervir un poco de agua sin que se le quemara.

Steve sonrió y se detuvo un momento.

—No sé en qué momento me alejé tanto de ustedes ni por qué dejé que mi orgullo me hiciera querer irme lejos.

—Tal vez yo tuve la culpa de todo eso y ese tal vez, es cierto y lo sabes—dijo Tony queriendo poner punto final a ese conflicto aun cuando tuviera que rascar esa vieja herida.

Steve tardó en responder.

—No es eso. Sí, eras el favorito de los dos y vaya que te envidiaba por eso, pero si yo también hubiera puesto de mi parte y no hubiera sido tan necio, tal vez otra cosa sería. Tal vez Buck y yo viviéramos cerca de ti y hubiéramos estado cerca cuando eso pasó.

Tony suspiró al escuchar que su hermano también había sentido exactamente lo mismo que él, que esa culpa y remordimiento eran algo que, al igual que la sangre y el apellido, compartían.

—No fue culpa de nadie, Steve. Ellos…

Los dos se quedaron callados al recordar la manera tan trágica en la que sus padres habían fallecido y que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar.

—Por lo menos tú alcanzaste a despedirte de ellos. Yo no y es algo que muy en el fondo, aún me duele.

Tony bajó la mirada. Él fue el único de los dos que pudo hablar con sus agonizantes padres a diferencia de Steve. Un nudo en su garganta tuvo que ser contenido a fuerza.

—Sabes que donde están, nos están cuidando.

Steve, desconcertado, volteó a ver a Tony.

—¿Desde cuándo eres creyente?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta pensar en eso, en que así es y esa idea hace que mi vida sea menos miserable y solitaria. A veces me pongo a hablar en voz alta con ellos y me gusta creer que ellos me escuchan.

Steve se acercó y palmeó el hombro de su hermano.

—He estado tan ocupado queriendo que todo sea perfecto que realmente me está costando a mi familia. Mi hijo y yo peleamos constantemente, Buck y yo algún tiempo dormimos en habitaciones separadas y hay veces en las que sólo quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y no pensar en nada más, en haberles hecho caso, en obedecerlos y ser el hijo que ellos querían que fuera, pero no. En fin, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Uno tiene que aprender a vivir con el peso de ciertas decisiones, ¿no?

Tony bajó la mirada imaginando por un instante en que si él no hubiera causado intrigas en su familia, realmente la historia sería otra, al menos para ellos dos.

—Puede ser, pero también es válido querer cambiar las cosas si es que se puede. Digo, algo bueno salió de todo eso, de haber seguido tu corazón y haber hecho lo que considerabas correcto es que tienes a tu esposo y tu hijo. Tienes una familia, que a pesar de todo, va saliendo adelante y me imagino que eso es algo que yo jamás podría tener porque… estoy negado para esas cosas. No sabría cómo vivir con alguien más que no sea yo y tampoco sabría cómo tomar decisiones que van a impactar en la vida de otras personas.

—No digas eso, Tony. Verás que cuando menos lo esperes, va a aparecer alguien que te va a hacer sentir vivo y por quien vas a querer hacer muchas cosas y vivir otras más. Mírate —dijo Steve cambiando su tono de voz por uno menos solemne—, eres atractivo, inteligente, millonario y tienes mucho mundo. ¿Quién no quisiera estar con alguien como tú? Lo que pasa es que no te has dado la oportunidad de salir de esa armadura que te construiste, pero habrá alguien que por las buenas o las malas, te hará salir de ese encierro y el día que llegue, aun cuando de inicio parezca ser solo la pasión, te darás cuenta de que es la persona que necesitas. Lo sabrás cuando llegue, tal y como Buck llegó a mi vida.

Tony volteó a ver a su hermano mayor.

—Ojalá, pero a juzgar por mi fallido historial amoroso… lo más seguro es que siga coleccionando números telefónicos y después unas cuantas demandas por pensión y divorcio.

Los dos se rieron mientras veían como Peter y Buck regresaban caminando lentamente y haciéndose bromas entre ellos. Steve se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaban.

—Sobre la familia… te quiero pedir un favor. Ya lo hablé con Buck y él está de acuerdo. Creo que es algo complicado, pero sé que eres el indicado.

Tony miró otra vez a su hermano.

—Lo que sea, quiero ayudarte en lo que se pueda.

Steve suspiró.

—Habla con Peter de algunos temas en los que los dos nos hemos quedado cortos y que a él le incomoda tratar con nosotros. No me refiero a cosas que siempre están en la mente de los chicos ni a esconder revistas debajo de su cama, no es nada de eso. Ya tuvimos esa conversación, pero no va por ahí el asunto.

—¡Suenas tan anticuado! —se burló Tony.

—Cállate, playboy de quinta categoría. No es eso —sonrió Steve—. Es solo que siento que Peter está en un plan terrible, como si hiciera ciertas cosas sólo para ponernos a prueba a Buck y a mí. Sé que es normal que los chicos a su edad vayan en contra de todo, que protesten por cualquier cosa pero Peter es muy listo, demasiado y eso me preocupa porque creo que si no lo encauzamos bien, algo puede terrible podría pasar.

El rostro de Tony adquirió un aire de seriedad.

—Exactamente, ¿qué te preocupa?

—Se ha vuelto muy callado, se la pasa observando absolutamente todo para saber cuándo y con qué atacar en las discusiones y creo que ya me tomó la medida. Sabe con qué chantajearme y aun cuando aquí se ha portado maravillosamente bien, temo que al regresar las cosas cambien para mal. Está en un plan muy hostil, ha hecho algunas cosas que no debe, su actitud en serio que ha llegado a desesperarme en más de una ocasión y… ya no sé qué hacer.

Tony suspiró.

—¿Y qué te hace creer que soy el indicado para eso? No tengo hijos, fui el peor de nosotros dos y...

Steve volteó a verlo.

—Creo que te tiene más confianza que a mí y a Buck.

—¡Pero hace años que no lo veía! Hemos hablado de trivialidades y cosas que no pasan de recomendaciones de películas y cultura pop. Sin querer el primer día que vinieron hablé del tema que me pidieron no tocara con él y...

El rubio lo interrumpió.

—Justamente por eso, porque creo que están en el mismo canal y hablan de las mismas cosas.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Me estás diciendo que pienso como un quinceañero?

—No. Te ve como un modelo a seguir y te va a escuchar más a ti que a mí, que soy un simple amo de casa y seguramente te pondrá más atención de la que le pone a Buck, un policía retirado por un accidente de trabajo y que hace lo que puede para esconder su depresión. Al menos, ayúdale a que piense con claridad qué va a estudiar, lo que él quiera pero que sienta que hay alguien más interesado en que haga las cosas bien y bueno, si te cuenta algo que tú consideres que nosotros no debemos saber o que sea algo que quizá no entendamos porque a veces los dos llegamos a ser anticuados en ciertos temas, por favor oriéntalo. En serio, sé que te va a hacer más caso a ti que a nosotros.

Tony se masajeó las sienes mientras veía que su cuñado y su sobrino se detenían a tomar algunas fotos más antes de alcanzarlos.

—No te garantizo nada, pero lo voy a intentar.

—Gracias, Tony.

Cuando Peter y Buck llegaron, el chico se acercó a Tony y le sonrió.

—¿Nos llevas al restaurante de comida japonesa de la otra vez? Por favor, tío Tony.

El millonario sonrió nerviosamente.

—¿Quieren ir? —preguntó dirigiéndose a su hermano y su cuñado.

Ambos asintieron.

—Suena bien.

Peter se quitó la cámara y se la colgó a Tony.

—¿Me tomas una foto con mis papás? Por favor.

Tony asintió. Mientras enfocaba el lente, se dio cuenta de que en serio aquellos tres parecían felices. Tal vez al fin las cosas se estaban resolviendo entre ellos o quizá, habían aprendido a fingir tan bien que no pasaba nada, que ya se les había hecho costumbre sonreír y abrazarse de esa manera. Como fuera, ellos tenían algo que él no y que en tiempos difíciles, era importante: una familia, alguien en quién confiar, alguien a quién recurrir cuando la soledad por las noches susurraba mil y un locuras para cometer. Un ancla a la realidad, una razón por la cual hacer planes.

Tal vez cuando aquella familia regresara a su casa los iba a extrañar, pero por el momento, sólo quería que ellos se sintieran bien en su compañía y que él mismo dejara de pensar esos disparates que se le ocurrían cuando la imagen de aquel muchacho se cuajaba en su mente a cualquier hora del día y ya no lo veía como su sobrino, sino como alguien a quien conquistar.

**

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Tony salió a la terraza. Steve y Buck habían decidido salir toda la noche y sólo a él le dijeron que no llegarían a dormir. Aquel sake había logrado sacar aquel lado que no conocía de su hermano y al ver que su cuñado empezó a seguirle el juego, Tony se había abstenido de beber. Peter estaba encantado viendo que al fin, sus papás sonreían genuinamente y así se lo había dicho a Tony cuando se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído.

"No sé por qué presiento que voy a ser de esos pobres infelices que llegan a la universidad destronados como hijos únicos porque seguramente esta noche, a mis papás se les va a ocurrir la grandiosa idea de darme un hermano".

Tony había tenido que disimular ante aquel comentario y pedirle discretamente a Steve que redujera la súbita y descarada intensidad con la que estaba besando a su esposo en público y frente a su hijo. Tras haber pagado la cuenta y haber llegado a casa, se dio cuenta de que los Barnes estaban alistándose para salir. Peter ya se había ido a dormir y Tony lamentó haber quedado como el niñero de su sobrino.

Al menos, estaba tranquilo de que las cosas ya empezaban a notarse menos tensas, más resueltas y que su ansiedad no le estuviera dictando la pauta a seguir.

"Algo bueno salió de todo eso", pensó mientras encendía un cigarro. Aquella primera bocanada lo relajó y disfrutó por primera vez en mucho tiempo del humo del tabaco. Había querido no fumar dentro de la casa pues si Steve en la tarde le había pedido que intercediera por él ante Peter, lo que menos quería Tony era dar un mal ejemplo a su sobrino. Tony sí bebía ocasionalmente, fumaba muy poco y hacía mucho que había decido dejar de correr a diestra y siniestra tras alguna conquista de una noche.

En ese momento sintió vergüenza de sí mismo por haberse portado hasta hacía unos días, como siempre lo había hecho durante toda su vida: como aquel cínico manipulador y seductor que siempre se salía con la suya cuando una idea se instalaba en su mente. Se sentía apenado consigo mismo por haber chantajeado sutilmente a su propio sobrino para que lo fuera a visitar y más que nada, porque eso se debía a un repentino y oscuro instinto, el mismo que siempre había dominado casi la mitad de su vida. Lujuria pura y no otra cosa.

"Eres un enfermo", se reprimió al recordar lo atractivo que le había parecido Peter en esa primera foto que vio en su red social y cómo lo había deslumbrado al reencontrarse con él después de muchos años de no verlo. Aquella imagen que conservaba de él mismo como un buen tío, se había esfumado apenas el deseo apareció.

"No sé en qué maldito momento pensaste en ..."

Aquello era tan vergonzoso como para terminar la idea en su mente. No era posible que se hubiera atrevido a pensar por un instante en Peter como en alguien a quien conquistar. Era su sobrino, llevaba su sangre y su apellido. Lo había visto crecer algunos años hasta antes de perderle el rastro. El que el chico se hubiera despojado de la camiseta esa ocasión era algo completamente normal y él mismo lo hacía muchas veces porque estaba en la privacidad de su hogar. Aquel roce de manos ese primer día era algo que sucedía todas las veces con cualquier persona y no significaba nada en especial. Y lo que más le avergonzaba, era que su mente se empeñaba en recrear aquellas dos ocasiones como si en serio se hubiera tratado de algo más, como si fueran la antesala de que sus oscuros deseos se fueran a hacer realidad. Fumó con ansiedad y apagó el cigarro justo para encender otro.

La culpa y la vergüenza lo estaban consumiendo. Steve había puesto en sus manos lo más preciado que tenía y no quedaba dudas de que esos días conviviendo, especialmente aquella tarde, al fin habían arreglado los daños que él, Tony, había causado. No podía simplemente echar todo a perder por un apetito, por una urgencia, por el simple placer de hacerlo, por un ardiente deseo enfermo. Allá afuera había más gente, había personas que aún a sus treinta y ocho años, lo encontraban atractivo y que darían lo que fuera con tal de conquistarlo y meterse a su cama para hacer lo que se le antojara. No tenía derecho a desear hacer mil y un cosas con su sobrino encima de sus costosas sábanas sólo porque su cuerpo y su atribulada mente se lo exigían. Era todo un suplicio desear a Peter como un amante, como alguien a quien enseñarle los placeres que él había ido aprendiendo durante toda su vida y que alguien de la edad de su sobrino, debía descubrir por cuenta propia con alguien que no compartiera su sangre. Punto.

—De nada sirve que la gente te considere un genio si en serio eres un reverendo idiota —se dijo en voz alta mientras dejaba caer la colilla de aquel segundo cigarro.

El viento de la noche lo obligó a cruzarse de brazos y recargarse contra el barandal. Pensó en que, a pesar de su idea inicial, haría lo mejor que pudiera para orientar a su sobrino, para acercarlo con sus padres y él tomaría sana distancia una vez que aquella familia estuviera mejor cimentada gracias a su intervención. Eso sería lo correcto y él se buscaría alguien con quien pudiera desfogar esas ansias que otra vez, sentía y a las que había ignorado por mucho tiempo. Haberse volcado de lleno en su trabajo le estaba pasando la factura y hasta su salud mental, se estaba viendo comprometida.

Aquel repentino abrazo lo tomó desprevenido.

—Muchas gracias por todo, tío Tony.

Peter estaba detrás de él y Tony se sobresaltó al sentir cómo el chico se pegaba más a su cuerpo.

—Creí que estabas dormido —dijo mientras trataba de separarse del joven.

—Estaba, pero me dio sed y aparte quería platicar contigo un poco.

—¿De qué? —preguntó con pena al darse cuenta de que el miembro de su sobrino estaba poniéndose erecto y que el chico seguía pegándose cada vez más a él.

—Pues de lo que has hecho por nosotros. Si no nos hubieras invitado, yo creo que mis padres estarían firmando el divorcio y la verdad es que yo tenía mucho miedo de que eso pasara.

Tony no dijo nada y trató inútilmente de zafarse de aquel abrazo. Simplemente no podía.

—¿Me extrañaste tío Tony?

Aquella voz le pareció de repente sugerente, como si Peter estuviese tratando de seducirlo. Tony quiso ignorar aquel hormigueo que empezaba a sentir debajo de su vientre, se sujetó al barandal y trató de distraerse.

—P-pensé que no te volvería a ver por lo estrictos que son tus padres y por los malentendidos entre Steve y yo.

Peter al fin soltó a Tony y se puso a su lado.

—Es que me sobreprotegen mucho, no se dan cuenta de que puedo cuidarme yo solo y...

Tony suspiró lamentándose porque su cuerpo había reaccionado a aquel abrazo. Era inútil querer decir algo al tiempo que luchaba contra aquella reacción en su cuerpo.

—Es que tus papás te quieren mucho, eres su único hijo y es obvio que te van a cuidar demasiado, porque eres lo que más aman y no van a dejar que nada malo te suceda —dijo mientras pensaba en que él sería una de esas cosas malas que pudieran pasarle a Peter. Si tan solo Steve supiera cuando le excitaba a Tony su dulce retoño, lo más seguro es que jamás volverían a verse, claro, en el supuesto de que su cuñado no decidiera matarlo antes.

El muchacho se acercó más a él, rozando con su piel el brazo de su tío y mordiéndose el labio.

—Pues sí, pero eso me limita demasiado. ¡Me frustra mucho que no confíen en mí!

Tony suspiró. Aquella erección era una de las más incómodas que pudiera recordar.

—Los papás no son perfectos. No nacen aprendiendo a serlo y creo que debes confiar en que están haciendo lo que ellos creen que es lo mejor para ti.

Peter volvió a acercarse más a Tony y a pegar más su cuerpo contra el de su tío.

—¿Qué harías si tú fueras mi papá?

Tony jadeó.

—Por suerte no lo soy —dijo sin dudarlo y después sintió algo de culpa por reconocer él mismo lo que eso en verdad significaba para él.

—Ojalá fueras mi papi —dijo el chico sugestivamente—. Sé que me amarías tanto como yo te amo y me lo demostrarías a cada momento, ¿verdad?

Tony no pudo decir nada a tiempo ni evitar cuando el chico se acercó y le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. Aquel dulce perfume lo encandiló y sintió el fuerte deseo de tomar a Peter en brazos y besarlo como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Descansa tío, te quiero mucho.

Tony se quedó quieto y torpemente volteó sólo para ver a Peter regresar al interior de la casa. Esperaba que el frío viento de la madrugada le ayudara a apaciguar un poco esa ansiedad que realmente, apenas empezaba a acrecentarse y que si seguía su curso, seguramente terminaría con una ruptura familiar terrible y su ánimo destrozado.


	4. Cuatro

Tony dio un sorbo a su cerveza y siguió anotando aquella serie de ecuaciones que realmente no tenían ningún sentido para él desde hacía ya un buen rato. El aroma de aquella cena que su hermano estaba preparando lo hacía sentir culpable y aunque al fin Steve había olvidado su rencor, para Tony era un calvario no poder pedirle que se largara y que saliera de su vida para siempre. No tenía el valor para ir y gritarle que se llevara cuanto antes a su estúpido hijo que era en realidad el que iba a causar una catástrofe en esa recién reconciliada familia.

Quería reclamarle a Steve y a su cuñado que eran los peores padres que pudieran existir, que realmente no habían hecho bien su trabajo educando a su único hijo y que por ende, ellos dos serían los culpables de que los Stark-Rogers otra vez rompieran lazos, pero no. No podía hacerlo y menos cuando al fin se dio cuenta de lo que Peter estaba haciendo.

No entendía cómo un muchacho de quince años tenía el poder para echar por tierra sus anhelos de querer ser un hombre distinto, alguien digno y en cómo era posible que él mismo lo permitiera, que él mismo hubiera caído en el juego que había planeado al inicio pero que se fue poniendo en contra suya. Llevaba días tratando de entender en qué momento, había perdido el control y se lo había entregado a su sobrino sin darse cuenta. Se sentía impotente ante esa situación y ahora sólo le quedaba fingir ser el magnifico anfitrión que se había planteado ser desde el inicio. Resignado, volvió a beber de su cerveza y hasta que la vació, subió a cenar. Buck y Peter habían puesto la mesa mientras Steve terminaba de alistar algunos detalles.

—¿A qué debemos la ocasión? —preguntó Tony tratando de distraerse de ese terrible ruido mental que en su mente era el peor de los conciertos que hubiera escuchado.

—Pues es un pequeño agradecimiento a tu hospitalidad, Tony —dijo Buck mientras empezaba a abrir una botella de vino.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Tony.

—Porque has hecho que nos la pasemos bien y porque de alguna forma salvaste a nuestra familia —dijo Steve mientras llevaba los platillos a la mesa.

Tony suspiró. El remordimiento también iba a acompañarlo a cenar.

—Realmente no hice nada. Creo que más bien ustedes vinieron a salvarme... —dijo no tan seguro al ver a su sobrino que se sentaba frente a él y le sonreía con menos candidez que coquetería.

—¡Tonterías! De no ser por ti, quien sabe qué hubiera pasado. Eres el mejor hermano que exista sobre la faz de la Tierra y el mejor tío que alguien pudiera tener, ¿verdad chicos? —preguntó Steve a su esposo y a su hijo.

Tony forzó una sonrisa cuando vio a su cuñado y su sobrino asentir. Apenas tuvo su platillo servido, empezó a comer sin decir nada más. No estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que su hermano y su cuñado decían, pero procuraba halagar y asentir cuando sentía que era necesario. 

Su mente más bien seguía clavada en aquella conversación que había seguido a ese descarado abrazo en la terraza, algunas noches atrás. Esa mañana en la que Steve y Buck habían llegado directo a dormir, Tony le había preparado el desayuno a Peter, quien sólo andaba en aquel ajustado y muy corto bóxer, enseñando más piel de la que debería cubrir. Tony aún no podía borrar de su mente la imagen de su sobrino bebiendo su vaso de leche y después, lamiendo una singular gota blanca que le caía del labio a la vez que le sonreía descaradamente.

“Me imagino que cuando regreses a Los Angeles vas a volver a ver a todos tus amigos, ¿no?”, había preguntado Tony para intentar distraerse.

“No tengo muchos amigos, sólo a Ned y MJ, pero la verdad es que me aburren mucho y como ya casi no salgo, pues ellos también están tomando su distancia” le había dicho Peter como aburrido mientras dejaba caer la miel de maple sobre aquellos waffles.

“¿Estás castigado o algo?”, Tony le había preguntado queriendo ignorar el raro abrazo de la noche anterior.

“Pues digamos que papá Steve me descubrió haciendo algo que no debía”.

Tony había levantado la mirada para ver a su sobrino. La curiosidad lo había obligado.

“No me digas, metiste a una chica sin permiso o hiciste una fiesta ruidosa y de seguro ellos dos te ayudaron, ¿no?”, había bromeado queriendo atenuar su morbo.

Peter se había acercado tanto a Tony que el mayor tuvo que retroceder un poco. ¿Acaso el mocoso lo estaba acorralando?

“Nada de eso”.

Tony se había atrevido a ir un poco más lejos queriendo mantener el tono socarrón de aquella conversación matutina.

“¿Alcohol? ¿Cigarros? ¿Algo más... fuerte o ilegal?”

Peter le había sonreído y se le había acercado a susurrarle algo que hizo que Tony sintiera que era una mala idea tener esa confianza tan repentina con su sobrino.

“Eso fue lo que pasó y digo, realmente no hice nada malo. No creo que mis papás o tú no lo hubieran hecho a mi edad, porque sé que es normal y hasta saludable hacerlo con cierta frecuencia. Por eso tampoco me dejan tener amigos que ellos no conozcan ni invitar a nadie nuevo a casa y también por eso van a dejarme a la escuela y van a recogerme. Es una lástima, porque ellos hicieron que corrieran a mi maestro favorito y conste que yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo de enviarle las fotos que le iba a mandar. Digo, todo el mundo lo hace ahora, ¿no? Mandarse fotos, audios, videos… ya sabes, pero a veces mis papás son tan anticuados y no entienden que es algo común”.

Tony aún sentía que las mejillas ardían como nunca por la vergüenza por no haberle sabido qué decir a su sobrino esa vez.

—¿Está bien la salsa?

Escuchar la voz de Steve lo trajo de vuelta.

—S-sí, mucho mejor que la de mamá o la de Jarvis.

Steve sonrió.

—¿Qué tienes? Te ves preocupado, como ausente.

Tony soltó los cubiertos y bebió de un trago su copa de vino.

—Tengo un pendiente en Europa y la verdad es que no he hecho nada de lo que debía. Digo, por andar paseando me desconecté mucho y bueno, la presión ya empezó a hacer de las suyas.

—Creí que eran tus vacaciones —intervino Peter.

—Pues sí, pero las prolongué más de la cuenta —dijo Tony mientras le pasaba su copa a Buck para que la llenara.

—No te preocupes —dijo su cuñado—. Una noche más y nos iremos para que puedas trabajar en paz. La hemos pasado increíble pero también debemos volver a nuestra realidad.

Tony sintió un vuelco. No había querido ser grosero, pero tampoco soportaba más aquella situación. Tuvo que aventurarse a decir algo esperando obtener el efecto contrario.

—Bueno, no tienen que irse. Me tomará un par de días resolverlo por completo, pero ustedes pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que gusten. Inclusive, cualquiera de los pisos está disponible. Podemos llamar al decorador, comprar muebles, lo que haga falta y tienen una casa aquí también. Prácticamente la mitad de este edificio es suyo, Steve y lo sabes.

Tony esperó a que su hermano dijera algo que lo ayudara a salir del paso, pero primero debía escucharlo.

—Bueno, Tony, en eso tienes razón pero también debemos ir a revisar nuestra correspondencia, a ver si no nos han saqueado la casa y todo eso. Realmente apreciamos mucho que nos tengas esa consideración, aunque lo cierto es que de momento no la vamos a tomar. Digo, ¿estás seguro de querer soportar todos los días la música de Harry James a volumen muy alto? Porque si algo no he podido quitarle a Bucky es eso, su gusto por la música vieja.

El interpelado sonrió.

—Son clásicos, Steve. Al menos tengo mejor gusto y ritmo que tú.

Tony sonrió nerviosamente cuando escuchó otra vez aquella amorosa conversación entre su hermano y su cuñado. Sabía que Steve hablaba en serio y eso lo confortó un poco.

—Bueno, la invitación está en pie —dijo seguro de que Steve lo secundaría—. Aquí siempre habrá lugar para ustedes tres, con todo y su música retro y sus cosas de esposos.

—¿Y yo qué? —interrumpió Peter.

Los tres miraron al joven. Steve habló.

—Tú eres el peor. Tu tío nos va a correr cuando se te ocurra hacer maratón de la saga de Star Wars a todo volumen.

El chico sonrió y mientras sus padres aprovechaban para darse un tierno beso, le hizo un guiño a Tony. El millonario tuvo que fingir no haber visto nada y tomó la palabra.

—Gracias por la cena, Steve y a ustedes dos —dijo mirando a su sobrino y a su cuñado—, muchas gracias por la compañía. Ha sido un placer tenerlos aquí —dijo sabiendo que era una verdad a medias—. Bueno, dejen todo así, mañana viene el servicio a limpiar. ¿Me disculpan? Tengo que ir a preparar algunas cosas para ese pendiente, pero ustedes sigan pasándola bien.

Steve y Bucky se levantaron y casi de inmediato, se tomaron de las manos.

—Hoy sí te tomamos la palabra de dejar todo el desorden —dijo Steve—. El postre aquí está en el refrigerador porque el mío y el de Buck, se va a servir aparte.

—¡Nadie necesitaba saber eso! —se quejó Peter mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Los Barnes se dieron un beso mientras se dirigían a la recámara que Tony les había asignado. Se quedó un rato en su lugar y Peter esperó hasta que sus padres se fueron para volverse a sentar frente a él.

—¿Quieres que te sirva postre, tío?

El millonario negó.

—Gracias. Voy a...

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? —preguntó el muchacho mientras metía uno de sus dedos en la salsa de arándanos y lo lamía lentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Tony enmudeció al ver ese gesto.

—N-no, gracias de todas formas.

Peter suspiró mientras sacaba su dedo índice lentamente de su boca.

—¿Estás enojado por lo de anoche?

—No. No pasó nada —dijo Tony suspirando mientras se levantaba.

—¿En serio? Si mis papás se enteraran de que me pillaste viendo TitanMen en tu tablet, yo creo que ahora sí me mandan al seminario o a un internado.

Tony respiró hondo. Sabía de qué hablaba su sobrino y no quería darle motivos para comenzar una conversación incómoda, así que trató de pasar por alto ese comentario.

—Hasta mañana, Peter.

El chico se puso de pie cuando lo vio caminar apresuradamente hacia su habitación y se paró frente a él.

—¿No me vas a castigar o algo por eso que hice? Un regaño, un par de nalgadas quizá, unas diez, cincuenta, las que quieras. Ya sabes, puedes usar las manos o el cinturón, por mi cualquiera está bien. Nunca me han pegado, pero tú puedes disciplinarme si quieres para que aprenda mi lección…

Tony sintió que estaba perdiendo los estribos otra vez, que aquel suplicio que era la presencia de su sobrino y su suave y sugerente voz, no iba a terminar jamás.

—Mira Peter, no soy ninguno de tus padres para poder hacer eso porque está mal. En todo caso, yo preferiría que buscaras contenido apto para un joven de tu edad y que entiendas que hay cosas que no deberías…– le recomendó el hombre mirándolo hastiado— Olvídalo. Hasta mañana.

Tony sintió que la sangre lo abandonaba cuando su sobrino se lamió los labios de manera sugerente.

—Que tengas dulces sueños, tío. Voy a tratar de soñar con lo que más me gusta desde que te conocí…

Ya no quiso escuchar más y siguió su camino para irse a encerrar en su habitación. Finalmente, lo que el chico quisiera hacer era su absoluta responsabilidad, la de Peter y de sus padres, no de él y no tenía tampoco porque seguirse sintiendo como una presa ante las descaradas y sugerentes acciones de su sobrino. Buscaría la manera de resolver eso sin tener que involucrar a nadie y sin tener que perder nada, sin tener que comprometer su restaurada relación con su hermano. Si para ello debía irse lejos y bajar su perfil, o hasta esconderse y cortar lazos definitivamente, lo haría. Si para eso tuviera que buscarse a alguien con quien formar una vida que lo obligara a dejar de pensar en Peter, pretendientes era lo que le sobraban. Un hombre, una mujer, quién fuera con tal de mostrarle al chico que había malinterpretado aquel mensaje que, Tony sutilmente y sin pensarlo mucho, había mandado de inicio y que, por el resultado del curso de los acontecimientos, Peter había captado bastante bien.

**

La noche lo encontró pateando las sábanas de seda con las que se cubría y empapado en sudor. Tony se despertó porque el bochorno era insoportable. Buscó el vaso de agua de la mesita de noche, pero estaba vacío. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y salió a la cocina a llenarlo y poderse refrescar un poco. Sentir el agua fría mojando su lengua y escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios lo tranquilizó, aunque la incomodidad de la ropa mojada aún estaba ahí. Después de un rato, se quitó la camiseta, revolvió sus cabellos mojados y se recargó contra un muro para encender un cigarro en lo que el sueño volvía a hacer presa de él.

Mientras que el humo escapaba de sus labios, una idea lo sedujo. Quizá sólo debía tomar las llaves de su auto para salir a buscar compañía y al fin, apaciguar el deseo que sentía. Tendría que hacerlo sí o sí porque la obsesión ya era mucha e ineludible, porque sabía que al ir a buscar un romance de ocasión a esas horas, no habría tantas consecuencias como lo era el seguir sudando mientras trataba de dormir ni seguir anhelando lo que era prohibido. Golpeó el cigarro dejando caer la ceniza al suelo y ahogó un quejido de dolor cuando una pequeña pero ardiente brasa cayó sobre su pie.

Tony no había podido olvidar aquella noche en la que ese "accidente" de la terraza había pasado. No podía distraerse de ese intento de beso y de la ambigüedad en la voz de ese chiquillo de ojos cafés y cabellos desordenados. No podía ignorar que su apetito simplemente se había intensificado y que lo deseaba aún más, que le era imposible contenerse y que en cualquier momento terminaría irrumpiendo en la habitación donde su sobrino se alojaba para hacerlo suyo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los febriles sueños que había tenido con Peter, tocándolo en lugares no demasiado apropiados para el contacto entre un hombre de su edad y un chico de la edad de su sobrino. Se la pasaba imaginándose con Peter a solas, haciéndolo gemir su nombre bajo las sabanas y desquitándose con su delicada figura mientras lo sometía a los embates de su lujuria y el chico quizá solo estaría jadeando. Se veía a sí mismo con Peter, desnudos ambos, llenándolo por completo y adueñándose de su pureza y mojándolo con algo más que su sudor y su saliva. La culpa y la lujuria lo tenían vuelto loco, pero él no podía decir nada. Los Barnes parecían no quererse ir nunca y dejarlo solo, era como si supieran algo y gozaran con la idea de que el tormento en la mente de Tony no era suficiente para terminar de enloquecerlo.

Ni siquiera se había atrevido a querer retomar sus viejos hábitos de casanova como una excusa para sepultar ese malsano deseo que cada vez ardía con fuerza en su mente. No quería volver a ser el mismo cabrón que siempre había sido. No podía creer que su sobrino estuviera jugando a placer con él, manipulándolo como si fuera un simple títere, y no se sentía con la autoridad moral de decirle a los padres del chico, que en serio lo estaba llevando al límite, que era el joven Peter quién lo estaba seduciendo y que aparte, ese rostro angelical era realmente una careta para cubrir al demonio de la lujuria que había tomado la forma de su sobrino de quince años. Tony percibía a Peter cual ángel caído que ahora quería arrastrarlo al infierno y que no descansaría hasta lograrlo. No podía desenmascarar a su sobrino ante sus padres, quienes ahora alababan la manera tan cordial y amorosa con la que el chico se dirigía a ellos.

—Deben ser los putos genes Stark, pero sólo los míos y los de papá. Mamá y Steve nunca pasaron por eso, maldita sea. Los dos más fieles de la familia y los otros dos que sumaron cuántas conquistas se nos pusieran enfrente. Qué asco —se reprimió susurrando mientras encendía otro cigarro.

Tony lo sabía, más cuando se dio cuenta de que Peter era igual que él y que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él había hecho cuando tenía quince años: manipular y seducir para obtener algo y lo más seguro, es que eso causaría otra ruptura en aquella recientemente reconciliada familia.

Haber querido jugar al tío modelo había sido una estupidez. No podía contra el silente pero explosivo temperamento de su sobrino. No podía contener la tempestad si la tenía viviendo bajo su techo. No podía detener el ímpetu. Ese juego en el que se había sentido omnipotente queriendo aprovecharse de la candidez de un chico de quince años simplemente se le había ido de las manos. Cuando al fin Tony se había dado cuenta de los alcances que eso iba a tener, se detuvo y más por reconocer ante sí mismo, lo abominable que resultaba que su sobrino le gustaba demasiado y que era cuestión de tiempo el tenerlo en su cama para hacerle el amor. No podía salirse con la suya esta vez por más que lo quisiera o por más que intentara negarlo. Peter era una enorme tentación en su casa y él no iba a joder más las cosas sólo por la lujuria de una noche.

No había sido sólo una noche en la que había pillado a Peter viendo cosas que no eran aptas para su edad, pero que al parecer, el chico entendía mejor que nadie. No había sido la primera vez teniendo esas conversaciones incómodas sobre temas comprometedores.

Peter quería joderlo.

El adolescente tenía la sangre hirviendo, justo como Tony la había tenido a los quince y prácticamente toda su vida. Peter quería meterse bajo sus sábanas o acostarse encima de ellas. Peter quería que su dedo índice fuera realmente otra extremidad para poder lamerla a placer, regodearse saboreando su saliva y un poco más mientras Tony observaba. Peter quería devorárselo con su falsa ingenuidad y Tony odiaba reconocer que en serio quería seguirle el paso a su adorable sobrino.

Tony quería cogerse a su sobrino y deshacerse de esas malditas ataduras morales que aún lo sujetaban. Quería dar rienda suelta a esos malditos sueños húmedos que había tenido en los que se veía en medio de aquel par de piernas blanquísimas. Quería estar encima, detrás, debajo de su sobrino viendo cómo el chico jadeaba su nombre mientras se empalaba a gusto en su erecta verga y lo marcaba para siempre, demostrándole quien tenía el control en aquella morbosa relación. Quería llenar esa boca con su longitud mientras el chico trataba de respirar y él, Tony, sentía la húmeda calidez de esa cavidad mojarlo y apresarlo.

Quería mojarlo, quería marcarlo con su semilla sin importarle lo asqueroso e inmoral de la situación. ¡Al diablo que Peter apenas tuviera quince! Lo morboso, lo mejor para seguir alimentando aquella asquerosa fantasía, era que se trataba de su propia sangre, que era aquel muchacho que pedía a gritos ser follado hasta la saciedad y una parte de Tony realmente quería hacerlo. Todo lo que Peter pedía entre miradas coquetas y sonrisas sugerentes, era ser poseído y usado como si fuera un simple objeto en el cual él encontraba su propio placer.

Eso era todo.

Tony no podría jugar a ser el novio de su propio sobrino. Nunca haría una estupidez como esa porque era obvio que la lujuria era la que mandaba y no el anhelo del amor ni del cariño por crear un lazo puro. Si se atrevía a ceder y a dejar que las cosas tomaran su retorcido curso, Tony pasaría de ser el tío de Peter a su amante y por ende, lo trataría como al más valioso de todos los que alguna vez tuvo. Sería un trofeo que presumiría gustoso y se regodearía de poseerlo. Él sería quien pudiera comprarle cuanta friolera se le ocurriera a aquel muchacho que compartía apellidos con él. No quería otra cosa más que lo obvio y a cambio, él pagaría lo que fuera, le daría cualquier cosa que el chico en su insolencia pidiera.

Dulces, ropa, cosas, viajes. Muchos ceros en los cheques, estados de cuenta altísimos. Lo que fuera con tal de sentir que él, Tony, aún poseía el mundo y que al fin, era dueño de alguien. Lo vestiría de lo que al mocoso se le ocurriera. Le pagaría mil y un fiestas con falsos amigos en su propio apartamento para al final de la fiesta, robárselo y encerrarse con él. Lo pasearía en esos bares en los que se reunía gente como él, que pagaba al chico que quisiera pero con la diferencia de que el lazo sanguíneo sería más fuerte que otra cosa y cuando Peter se fastidiara, Tony aparecería con nuevos trucos bajo la manga para tenerlo cautivo, porque un muchacho que siempre había vivido con lo justo y necesario, seguramente caería deslumbrado al saber que aún había más y que él, Tony, su único tío favorito, era el único que podía dárselo. Bañarlo en lujos para tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano era lo que más lo motivaba, porque el dulce sabor de aquel fruto prohibido valía todo el oro del mundo, y justamente Tony era un hombre muy acaudalado que siempre buscaba con qué satisfacer sus deseos.

Después de la última bocanada, el millonario apagó con furia su cigarro contra el cenicero. El mareo era insoportable y eso que no había bebido más que un poco antes de la cena. Quería a Peter a como diera lugar, pero debía hacerse el que no. Debía luchar contra sí mismo.

—¿Tío Tony?

Aquella dulce voz lo paralizó. Peter apareció frente a él, somnoliento y con el pelo revuelto, tallándose un ojo.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó con cautela esperando no despertar al demonio de la lujuria que era sus sobrino.

—Tengo sed y quería charlar un poco contigo…

—Será después. Descansa, Pete —dijo Tony mientras recogía la camiseta que se había quitado y se la colocaba con urgencia.

Tony se dio cuenta de que el muchacho tomó el mismo vaso vacío que acababa de dejar y lo llenó de agua. Peter lo vació de un trago y se limpió descaradamente con el antebrazo. A Tony no se le había pasado por alto que Peter había posado sus labios del mismo lado en el cual Tony había bebido. Pensó en eso como si hubiera sido un beso indirecto.

—Hasta mañana, tío —se despidió Peter.

Tony ahogó un jadeo al ver que Peter iba vistiendo una vieja camiseta del MIT, la cual de alguna manera le había logrado robar de su armario, pero no llevaba ropa interior. Vio sus nalgas perfectas, redondas y eso lo inquietó, pues aquel súbito hormigueo cerca de su entrepierna se lo confirmó.

No podía imaginar nada más aunque quisiera y era mejor así, porque no quería abalanzarse sobre su sobrino como lo que en el fondo era: un animal que sólo obedecía a sus más primitivos deseos y no otra cosa.


	5. Cinco (FINAL)

Era más de medio día. Escuchó cuando Steve y Buck habían llegado casi después de que él había visto a Peter en la cocina. Agradeció por haber sido cauto hasta ese momento y por haber podido fingir que solo había fumado porque estaba nervioso y no podía dormir. Al parecer los dos le creyeron y no insistieron en cuestionarle por qué no era el tío modelo que fumaba en su casa, o al menos, Tony en su confusión esperaba algún reproche al respecto, pues el ruido en su cabeza y su conciencia así se lo hacían creer. Alguien debería darle un premio por eso, porque ser tío de un adolescente cínico y seductor no era cualquier cosa, y fingir ser un hermano y cuñado ejemplar tampoco era algo sencillo. Si Steve y Buck supieran lo que realmente él quería, lo más seguro era que no estuviera tan tranquilo haciendo planes para el futuro. Haberse querido involucrar con su propio sobrino por el puro morbo de hacerlo, era una sucesión segura de problemas interminables y lo que más anhelaba él a esa hora del día, era poder tomar una ducha en paz sin consecuencias a enfrentar.

Había tomado café con Steve y lo había visto hacer las maletas. Había ayudado a Buck a cargar algunas y sólo era cuestión de esperar a que los Barnes volvieran de vuelta a su hogar y lo dejaran solo, pero faltaban horas para que eso se cumpliera y él quería estar el tiempo restante en una posición completamente segura sin tener que volver a verle la cara al joven Peter, quién seguía durmiendo y después se uniría al plan que sus padres tenían para ese día. Todo lo que Tony debía hacer, era resistir una noche más con esos tres en su casa y todo quedaría en el olvido como tanto lo anhelaba.

Llenó la tina de agua y confiado en que los Barnes darían su último recorrido por Nueva York, decidió relajarse. Abrió aquella botella de champán mientras pensaba en el Mar Mediterráneo o en el agradable clima del Caribe. Le daba igual. Tal vez iría a Ámsterdam a visitar la mítica zona roja o se iría a recluir a un monasterio tibetano por una semana. Lo que fuera para poder contenerse un poco y sentir que podía volver a la normalidad. Puso su música favorita a todo volumen y cerró la puerta de su baño privado mientras dejaba caer la toalla con la que cubría su cuerpo. Se admiró un rato en el espejo. Todo estaba en su lugar para ser un hombre que estaba acercándose peligrosamente a los cuarenta y empezó a fantasear sobre como celebraría cuando llegara a esa edad.

Tal vez una buena parranda en Las Vegas, con bailarinas y todo un casino cerrado para él y los oportunistas que en ese momento se jurarían sus amigos de toda la vida, y lo más seguro es que él quisiera pagarles la fiesta para no estar solo. Unos cuantos excesos vergonzosos con tal de aplacar el asco que sentía de sí mismo, serían suficientes para estar en paz. Se imaginó pagando los desperfectos de sus invitados como si estuviera pagando la cuenta de gastos médicos con tal de mantener su salud mental a salvo.

Lo que fuera con tal de tener a su sobrino y los pensamientos que éste le inspiraba lo más lejos posible.

Se sumergió en aquella enorme tina con burbujeante espuma para consentir sus sentidos y el agua caliente poco a poco lo empezó a relajar. Lo necesitaba. Un sorbo a la seca y efervescente champán y una fresa mordida. No necesitaba más. Había estado prestándole demasiada atención a sus más primitivos instintos que se había olvidado de ser el hombre al que medio mundo temía. Era un puto genio.

Era un hombre de talentos notables y comprobados. Era el que aterrorizaba a cualquier novel inventor porque más sabía el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

Era Tony Stark y no iba a dejar que nada lo sacara de su zona de confort.

Sí, necesitaba darse un respiro y eso era obvio. Los grandes genios también lo habían hecho en algún momento de su vida sólo para volver con ideas aún más grandes y él iba a emularlos. Necesitaba redescubrirse, reencontrarse y saber que podía confiar en él aunque fuera un poco. Le urgía sentir que volvería a tener el control por sobre todas las cosas y que no necesitaba nada ni a nadie más interfiriendo con sus planes.

Dejó que el agua siguiera lamiendo su cuerpo y a relajarlo cada vez más. Esta vez quería alcanzar ese estado de completa tranquilidad, quería intentarlo, quería acceder a eso que a mucha gente le costaba poco trabajo —según él— y eso era, poner la mente en blanco absoluto. No quería pensar en nada de todas esas cosas que le causaban a últimas, esa angustia avasallante ni que hacían que la ansiedad hiciera de las suyas con él. No quería evocar el recuerdo de nadie ni de nada.

Ni Steve, ni su cuñado ni su pasado familiar. Nada de nuevos proyectos ni nuevas inquietudes.

Ni siquiera Peter.

Nada.

Todo lo que quería era mantenerse relajado, en paz como pocas veces había sentido en su vida. Terminó su copa y empezó a beber directamente de la botella. Quería quedarse dormido y no saber nada más.

Tal vez una fantasía más de él mismo completamente solo y aislado, tomando el sol bajo el cielo de Malibú o quizá sintiendo la emoción de manejar su auto en uno de los circuitos de Mónaco. Inclusive, iría a Berlín sólo por curiosidad y en auténtico viaje de placer, pero sólo eso.

No quería saber nada más.

**

Después de un rato, empezó a quedarse dormido, relajado por el hidromasaje y la champán haciendo de las suyas en su torrente sanguíneo. Incluso, se permitió una fantasía más con él mismo satisfaciéndose como tanto le gustaba y hacía cuando estaba completamente enamorado de sí mismo.

Aquellas caricias se sentían bastante bien. Su suave piel estaba comenzando a ponerse rígida y ese toque rítmico, preciso era impecable, perfecto. Sabía exactamente donde tocarlo para hacerlo sentir bien.

Un jadeo escapó a sus labios y se rindió ante el avasallante torrente de lujuria que palpitaba bajo el agua y en medio de sus piernas. Nunca se había tocado de esa forma. Jamás se había acariciado con tanta pasión y entonces abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

Peter estaba masturbándolo, una mano sobre la orilla de la tina y la otra impúdicamente subiendo y bajando sobre su erecto miembro.

—¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?! —gritó tratando de evitar la siguiente caricia.

Su sobrino sonrió como si lo hubiesen agarrado haciendo una travesura.

—Calma, ¿sabías que mucha gente sufre accidentes en la bañera?

Tony se hizo a un lado. Aquello era demasiado.

—¡Vete! ¡Lárgate!

Peter se mordió el labio sin dejar de sonreír y bajó la vista hacia el erecto miembro del hombre.

—¿Seguro? ¿No quieres terminar?

Tony no supo si debía permanecer dentro de la tina o salir a toda prisa de ahí. Vio que el chico estaba desnudo y tan excitado como él.

—¡Vamos, sé que lo estabas disfrutando tanto como yo!

Tony sintió que un rayo debía partirlo en ese momento.

—¡Vete!

—¿O qué? —preguntó Peter mientras ágilmente se metía a la tina y se montaba a horcajadas sobre Tony, apresándolo— ¿Me vas a acusar con mis papás? ¿Vas a echar a perder esa bonita reconciliación entre todos?

Tony no supo qué hacer al sentir la suave y mojada piel de su sobrino rozar su erecto miembro.

—¡No está bien!

Peter se acercó más a él. El pecho blanco, cubriéndose poco a poco por la espuma de la bañera pero rozando el suyo. Tony no pudo evitar gemir al sentir como ambos miembros se tocaban también. Aún bajo el agua podía sentir el ardiente deseo en la piel de Peter, más cuando este comenzó a restregarse sobre él y demostrarle lo excitado que estaba, lo duro que se había puesto al tocarlo.

—No me digas que no se te paró esa vez de la terraza, o que no te has tocado pensando en mí desde ese abrazo...

Tony jadeó.

—Peter...

—¿Qué, tío?

—Esto no está bien —la vergüenza aún podía impregnar sus palabras.

—Claro que sí. Es lo mínimo que me debes por no estar ahí, cerca de mí cuando más te necesitaba.

Tony cerró los ojos cuando Peter sujetó sus manos y las puso sobre sus caderas mojadas.

—Además —continuó el joven—, no sé si quieras ser mi primero o quieras que vaya corriendo a buscar a mi profe favorito apenas regrese a casa... No sé si puedas soportar ver el video que vaya a mandarte cuando veas cómo otro me quita la virginidad y ese no seas tú... Porque los dos sabemos que sí te lo voy a mandar sólo para joderte y para hacer que te arrepientas de no haberlo hecho cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

Tony jadeó al sentir la mojada piel de su sobrino y sentir aquel ligero vaivén sobre su cuerpo.

—Peter... por favor...Basta.

Peter se acercó y lamió los labios de Tony con morboso placer. Aquel dulce chico podría llegar a ser cruel.

—No... Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste con un virgen?

Tony lo miró a los ojos por un rato, esperando una reacción que hiciera desistir más a él que al chico.

—Por favor… soy tu tío.

—Y eres mi tío favorito… Enséñame todo lo que sabes. Haz conmigo todo lo que se te antoje y que creo que es algo que los dos deseamos… Los dos queremos que pase, a mí no me engañas.

Tony se dio cuenta de que la lujuria brillaba en aquella mirada café y que su cuerpo simplemente reaccionaba a su deseo inicial. Peter tenía razón: Tony se iba a arrepentir si cedía y sería peor si no lo hacía. Realmente nunca hubiera sido un tío ejemplar ni un modelo para seguir si él no hubiera lanzado la primera señal y el tiempo apremiaba. El deseo no sabía de contemplaciones.

—Te juro que no le voy a decir a nadie, tío Tony… —dijo el chico en tono juguetón, fingiendo inocencia pero aquellas palabras eran una clara invitación y eso era todo lo que el millonario necesitaba escuchar.

De inmediato y sin dudarlo ni un instante más, Tony tomó a Peter del rostro para colisionar sus labios en un largo y ansiado beso. Sintió el jadeo de sorpresa del adolescente en su boca, pero no le importó y siguió devorando sus labios con placer y lascivia. Los lamió como si se trataran de la fruta más dulce que jamás hubiera probado pues al fin podía saborear aquel par de obscenos labios que tantas veces se le habían antojado a altas horas de la noche. Quería morderlos y hacerlos sangrar, pero se contuvo.

—Eres de lo peor – le declaró el mayor mirándolo a los ojos.

—Lo sé – le respondió el muchacho ahogando una risa.

Tony volvió a besarlo y lo acercó más a él, quería sentirlo, quería comprobar que no se había vuelto loco y que realmente estaba sintiendo la piel joven de Peter contra la suya. Era todo lo que quería hacer mientras dejaba que sus manos, antes paralizadas por el poco pudor que aun le quedaba, comenzaran a recorrer con urgencia las mojadas nalgas del chico y dejó que sus dedos hurgaran en aquellas zonas que se moría por tocar, por mancillar y que solo había hecho cuando daba rienda suelta a su imaginación.

—Me encantas, Peter. ¡Me vuelves loco!

Tony introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico y jadeó al sentir la humedad y la calidez en aquella otra que, en su inexperiencia, trataba de seguirle el ritmo. Aquel roce obsceno era todo lo que Tony necesitaba para terminar de despojarse de sus inhibiciones y dejar que al fin, la lujuria hiciera presa de él. Sentía que otra vez, el control le pertenecía.

– Tío Tony...—susurró Peter rompiendo aquel lascivo beso.

—¿Qué? – preguntó Tony suavemente, a la vez que le acariciaba la mandíbula y daba algunos besos en aquellos labios ensalivados. Peter trataba de no ceder a los besos que Tony quería seguirle dando.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Tony sentía que no podía contenerse más.

—Pídeme lo que quieras, lo que sea.

Tony vio la sonrisa pícara que se dibujó en aquellos labios delgados. La voz de Peter le sonó dulce e ingenua.

—¿Me dejas hacerte algo que vi en un video?

El hombre sonrió cínicamente. No era ningún idiota y sabía a lo que Peter se refería.

—Supongo que vas a usar esa boquita tan hermosa que tienes, ¿no? Porque me encantaría que lo hicieras, que me la chupes hasta que te canses.

El chico asintió.

—Anda, si es que tanto lo quieres, es todo tuyo —dijo Tony esperando a que el joven se separara de él—, pero antes respóndeme una pregunta. ¿Cuántas vergas has chupado antes?

Peter lo miró fijamente.

—Ninguna, ni siquiera había dado mi primer beso hasta hace rato.

—¿Cómo sé que no me estás diciendo mentiras? Porque besas bastante bien, ¿eh?

Peter se acercó al rostro de Tony.

—Porque desde que te volví a ver sólo pienso en ti.

—¿Y si en serio descubro que me has engañado, qué te hago? —preguntó con tono severo y amenazante aun en medio de la lujuria que lo envolvía.

—Te juro que eres mi primero. Por favor… Inventé lo de mi maestro para darte celos, para ver si tú también querías hacer esto conmigo…

El millonario lo miró.

—¿Has estado practicando a besar tu mano y a lamer plátanos?

El chico bajó la mirada apenado.

—Es tonto, pero sí… A eso me refería cuando todo el mundo lo hace, ¿no? Practicar algo que se quiere aprender y mis papás me descubrieron besando mi mano y armaron un escándalo por eso, porque también vieron la fruta en la cama y… Puedes preguntarles…

—No hace falta —dijo Tony suspirando—. Demuéstrame que en serio quieres hacer todo esto.

La súplica se escuchaba en la voz de Peter.

—Te lo juro. Sólo pienso en ti y quiero que me hagas tuyo, quiero complacerte, tío.

Tony sonrió porque su ego volvió a inflamarse tanto como sus pasiones al escuchar esa confesión. Se sentó contra uno de los bordes de la tina, abriendo sus piernas para que el joven pudiese posarse entre ellas. Tony sonrió complacido cuando vio que Peter se mordió el labio sonriendo y se estremeció cuando el chico posó una de sus manos sobre su pierna, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a acariciar nuevamente aquel miembro ya erecto. Se relamió los labios antes de abrirlos, pero Tony lo interrumpió para jalarlo de los cabellos y obligarlo a darle un rápido beso. El joven sonrió, y por fin comenzó lo que ambos ansiaban. Comenzó con suaves lamidas y besos, que poco a poco comenzaron a subir de intensidad. Tony gimió al sentir la lengua de su sobrino lamer su erecto miembro y jadeó satisfecho cuando Peter por fin se introdujo la mitad de su polla, pero se dio cuenta de que era demasiado grande para él y que su sobrino estaba tratando de no ceder a las arcadas.

Tony le tomo del cabello para alejarlo y Peter tosió un par de veces, pero aun así lo miro a los ojos, feliz.

—Hey, con calma, tigre. No quiero que te ahogues.

Peter sonrió y lamió el enrojecido glande de la verga de Tony en lo que reanudaba su faena. Poco a poco, el chico volvió a meterse a la boca el grueso miembro de su tío y comenzó a succionar. Por suerte Peter aprendía rápido, porque ya no se ahogaba sino más bien succionaba con ansias. Tony echó la cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose a ese morboso placer. Después de un rato, sintió que el chico sacaba su pene de la boca y que susurraba algo, con voz entrecortada.

—Delicioso...

Tony jaló los cabellos del chico y lo miró. Ver a Peter mirándolo fijamente mientras volvía a meterse su polla en la boca lo enloquecía, era más de lo que alguna vez llegó a imaginar. Tomó con su mano su propio miembro y comenzó a pasarlo por aquel rostro terso y sonrojado. Dio unos golpes leves sobre aquellos labios que querían seguirlo devorando y que ansiaban llenarse otra vez con aquel enorme y venoso tronco.

—¿Puedo probar más? —preguntó el chico al ver que Tony era el que tenía el control.

—Por supuesto que sí, déjame ayudarte. Abre bien.

Sin miramientos, Tony le llenó la boca al chico nuevamente y comenzó a penetrar esa dulce e insolente boca sin pensarlo, quería desquitarse y por fin quitarse las ganas de profanar la pureza de Peter. Quería cobrárselas por haberse metido con él y seguirse satisfaciendo mientras embestía aquella cálida cavidad. Sonrió cuando sintió que había tocado el fondo de la garganta de Peter ya que este ya se encontraba con lágrimas en sus ojos y tratando de contener las arcadas, pero no le importó. Esta era su venganza por tanta seducción, por tanta frustración y tantos juegos que casi lo volvieron loco.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No era esto lo que querías?

Peter asintió aun con la boca llena.

—Bueno, mejor para ti.

El hombre quitó su pesada erección de la boca del muchacho, el cual jadeó y se limpió algunos restos de saliva que se le habían escapado de la boca. Tony le puso el glande en los labios, indicándole que los abriera nuevamente. Este obedeció, y sacó su lengua tal y como hacían los chicos en los videos que tanto veía. Tony se masturbó un par de veces, no le bastó demasiado para acabar dentro de la boca del joven y también en su rostro, una fantasía que por fin pudo hacer realidad. Peter se limpió el semen en su rostro con el agua de la tina, luego saboreó la semilla en su boca y emitió una mueca algo desagradable.

—Ugh... es amargo.

Tony rio con ganas y lo tomó del rostro para besarlo con ganas, introduciendo su lengua en la de su sobrino, aquella escena solo le subía más el morbo de la situación.

—Por lo visto te gustan más las cosas dulces, ¿no?

Peter asintió, y Tony tomó una de las fresas que habían quedado, dándosela en la boca al joven. Este la mordió mirándolo a los ojos, y sonrió lamiéndose un poco del semen que aún le chorreaba cerca del labio.

—Fresas con crema – bromeó el millonario viendo el gesto de desagrado de su sobrino.

Tony rio con ganas y volvió a meterse a la tina. Tomó a Peter de la cintura para sentarlo sobre su regazo y comenzar a besarlo. Sentir la espalda suave del chico contra su pecho solo acrecentó su deseo de seguirlo acariciando. Pasó un jabón con perfume de cerezas por todo el cuerpo del joven y esparció la espuma sobre la piel mojada de su sobrino. Bajó su mano y se llevó una grata sorpresa mientras lo acariciaba.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Peter jadeó al sentir como el hombre tomaba su erecto miembro y comenzaba a acariciarlo con ganas. El joven se mordió el labio con fuerza, aquel toque lo hacía sentir demasiado bien y no quería que parase.

—Tío... Ah… espera…

—¿Qué pasa, sobrino? ¿No me habías dicho hace unas semanas que ya no jugaba contigo? Pues estamos jugando ahora – murmuró este contra su oído antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello.

Peter se encontraba recostado contra el pecho del mayor, Tony le había obligado a abrir las piernas para poder tener más acceso a su erección. Con la otra mano, seguía acariciando su abdomen y pellizcando uno de sus pezones, el joven gimió ante aquello. Era su punto más sensible.

—Vamos Pete, solo aguanta un poco.... Te vas a venir cuando yo te lo diga ¿crees poder hacer eso por tu único tío, eh?

—S-Si...—jadeó el chico, tratando de no sucumbir ante aquel toque experto.

Mientras Tony seguía masturbándolo con cruel lentitud, este besaba a Peter con lujuria. Sus lenguas chocando continuamente, su sobrino adolescente por fin estaba a su merced y bajo su poder. Se sentía bien tener el control.

—Tío, t-tío no aguanto más – jadeó el muchacho.

—Shht – Tony le beso los húmedos cabellos – Ya, Pete... acaba por mí.

Con un gemido ahogado, Peter se vino entre una última caricia por parte del hombre, llenándolo de su semilla y respirando acompasadamente. Tony siguió acariciando su abdomen mientras este subía y bajaba abrasado por el placer, sabía lo intenso que podía ser un orgasmo y más cuando se era joven. Una vez que Peter se calmó, este volvió a darse vuelta para seguir besando al mayor. Pese a recién haber acabado, este parecía ansioso por más.

—¿Aun quieres más?

Peter asintió ansioso.

—Si, ya. Quiero todo.

Tony le acaricio la mejilla riendo.

—No quiero malcriarte.

—Vamos... tú también lo quieres – le insistió el joven acariciando su maduro pecho y jugando con su barba.

Tony lo calló con un beso.

—Ahora no, tenemos que esperar otro momento más adecuado.

—¡Pero tío...!

—Peter – le miró con reproche – Hay que esperar. Un día que tus padres no estén, podemos aprovechar ¿de acuerdo? Mi casa, mis reglas. Por hoy es suficiente, ¿eh?

El joven asintió a regañadientes, pero sonrió cuando Tony comenzó a besarlo la mejilla y el cuello para compensarlo. Luego de un rato de besos y caricias, los dos se dignaron a salir del agua. Tony secó a Peter con una toalla cuidadosamente, tomándose su tiempo y admirando cada parte de aquella piel suave y excesivamente blanca que contrastaba con el ligero bronceado en la suya. Se permitió seguir besando con calma cada parte que le apetecía, mientras se imaginaba todas las cosas que le haría una vez que le quitara la virginidad a su amado sobrino. Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras recorría con sus manos y palpaba con suavidad aquel cuerpo joven, delicado.

De verdad amaba tocar ese cuello aunque fuera de forma no sexual por el momento ya que su mente comenzaba a generar mil y un ideas para hacerlo suyo, para seguirlo disfrutando y lo que menos quería, era hacerlo de manera apresurada. Llevó a Peter en brazos a su habitación y lo acostó, ya que el joven parecía algo cansado. Antes de irse, le besó la frente y cerró la puerta intentando no hacer ruido mientras suspiraba satisfecho de haber conseguido lo que en verdad anhelaba desde que lo había visto.

**

Tony despertó con el cabello mojado cuando vio que ya eran casi las dos de la tarde y él aún no había tomado una decisión al respecto. Suspiró pesadamente y se dio cuenta de que se había vestido con lo primero que encontró y que había sido una pésima idea beber champán mientras trataba de darse una ducha. Solo atinó a levantarse y vestirse adecuadamente, como si fuera a salir aun cuando no tuviera un destino fijo y cuando eso significara dejar a su familia en ese enorme edificio sin decirles nada. Todo lo que le urgía era irse lejos, tratar de despejar su mente y estar tranquilo, esperando que esta vez por fin lo lograra.

Empezó a preparar una maleta y llamó para que le alistaran el jet para el día siguiente. Iba a irse a donde fuera pero por lo que restaba del día, él ya no quería estar ahí. Mientras escogía algunas prendas y cosas que en realidad no necesitaba, llegó a la conclusión que tanto trabajo le había costado alcanzar y era duro reconocerlo ante sí mismo.

Tony nunca iba a ser un buen hermano, ni siquiera un modelo a seguir para su sobrino. Tal vez su relación con su cuñado seguiría siendo muy superficial aun por toda la cordialidad que se empeñara en mostrar cuando lo veía. Jamás podría terminar de competir contra sí mismo para superarse y seguir creando cosas que lo tuvieran lo suficientemente ocupado de su realidad, ni podría ir en contra de sus deseos, por más que lo quisiera o que lo intentara.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, no podría jamás estar a la altura del ideal que sus padres tenían de él. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que las cosas volvieran a tomar su curso y él pudiera adaptarse a todo lo que viniera después. No era bueno ni siquiera con las despedidas tanto como lo era con las mentiras.

Tal vez le mandaría un mensaje a Steve diciéndole que era demasiado urgente aquel asunto que se había inventado en esa última cena familiar en la cual quedó de manifiesto que las cosas habían quedado arregladas. Tal vez buscaría una buena excusa que sonara convincente para disculpar su súbita salida sin una última charla y sin dar más detalles de su paradero o de cuándo podrían volver a verse. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que volvería a ver a esos tres, que ahora eran la única familia que tenía y tampoco quería volver a mirarse al espejo tal y como había hecho unas horas antes, cuando se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo y con ánimos de comerse al mundo una vez más.

No estaba seguro de si lo había soñado o no y no quería darle demasiadas vueltas a ese asunto. Por lo mientras, estaba seguro de no poder ver a su cuñado ni a su hermano. Mucho menos a su sobrino, quien dormía plácidamente en la habitación que le había asignado, con los cabellos completamente mojados a esa hora del día y cuya piel, olía a lo mismo que la suya, a la suave fragancia del jabón de cerezas.

FIN.


	6. Epílogo

A la mañana siguiente, Tony salió de su cuarto como si nada. Tenía todo listo para irse en cuanto se le diera la gana. Se sorprendió al notar que Steve y Bucky estaban arreglados, con las maletas en la puerta incluso.

—Tony, que bueno que estas aquí – le dijo Steve acercándose a el – Mira, para hacer un resumen de todo, surgió un imprevisto en el trabajo de Bucky y tiene que irse sí o sí, pero prefiero ir con él para ayudarlo por si tiene algún problema con su brazo.

—Oh – fue lo único que pudo decir Tony – Bueno... vengan, dejen que les sirvo un café y hablamos mejor antes de que se vayan. Supongo que tienen tiempo, ¿no?

El matrimonio asintió y Tony los guio a la cocina. Los tres adultos tomaron lugar alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, ya con sus respectivas tazas.

—Ya sabemos qué hacer con Peter – anunció Bucky.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Tony mientras acercaba el azúcar y la crema.

—Sí, decidimos dejarlo ir a la escuela que él quiera – siguió Steve sonriente – También... voy a tomar mi parte de la herencia y la voy a usar.

Tony sonrió.

—Es lo que te corresponde. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, yo estoy aquí y puedo ayudarlos. Quiero hacerlo.

El matrimonio se miró de forma cómplice y Steve asintió lentamente.

—Sí, sobre eso. Tenemos que irnos y sabemos que también tienes un pendiente del trabajo, pero ¿no es mucho pedir que dejemos aquí a Peter de vacaciones unos días? El pobre ha estado muy estresado desde lo del accidente y nos ha visto discutir y... Bueno, le hacía mucha ilusión venir a verte y creemos que es injusto que nos lo llevemos. Claro, si no es posible que se quede por tu salida a Europa, lo entendemos y...

—Steve, no te preocupes – lo interrumpió Tony—. No es gran cosa lo de allá, de hecho ya se resolvió desde anoche, pero no me molesta que el chico se quede unos días aquí, conmigo. Es más, ¿qué les parece si arreglan sus asuntos y nos alcanzan en Praga el sábado? Hay algunas cosas de Nueva York que quisiera mostrarle a mi adorado sobrino todavía y nos vemos allá el fin de semana.

—Muchas gracias, Tony —dijo Buck—. En serio que no hubiéramos sabido qué hacer sin ti.

—No es nada. Peter vale eso y más y ustedes también —dijo mientras sostenía la taza con ambas manos para que no notaran su nerviosismo.

Después de un rato y hablar de algunas cosas vanas antes de irse, el matrimonio se acercó a abrazar al millonario en agradecimiento, quien aceptó a regañadientes. Pero aun así un poco feliz, la familia era importante para el después de todo.

—Oh, quiero despedirme de Peter, pero debe estar dormido —dijo Steve.

—Sí, de seguro se quedó hasta tarde jugando videojuegos o viendo series – mintió Tony – Es un chico, ellos hacen esas cosas. ¿No le dijeron que se iban?

—Conociéndolo, él siempre hace lo que se le da la gana y en cinco minutos logra arreglarse. Es muy impuntual, te lo advierto, así que si quieres que esté listo para el fin de semana, más vale que lo pongas a empacar desde hoy —dijo Buck mientras trataba de acomodarse el cabello.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso—dijo Tony mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de su sobrino y buscaba su cajetilla de cigarros.

De todas formas el rubio y el moreno entraron a la habitación de su hijo para depositar un beso sobre su frente. Se les hacía tan adorable, viéndolo así de dormido en su cama. Tony los miraba desde el marco de la puerta con un cigarro encendido, no había soportado las ansias de encender uno. Si esos dos tan solo supieran que aquel ángel de cabellos castaños era todo menos inocente, muy seguramente lo hubieran sacado de la cama a la fuerza para reprenderlo. Después de esa escena tan conmovedora, los Barnes comenzaron a caminar hacia la estancia para recoger sus maletas. Tony los miró fijamente.

—¿Quieren ir en el jet? Será más rápido.

—Creo que será lo mejor – aceptó Buck y Steve asintió, no sin antes regresar a donde estaba su hermano.

—Tony, ¿puedo decirte algo pero me juras que nunca se lo mencionarás a Peter?

El millonario asintió y Buck se alejó para darles privacidad.

—Peter es un adolescente ordinario y… qué vergüenza.

Tony abrió los ojos fingiendo sorpresa.

—No te preocupes. Si necesitas darme algunas reglas que tengas en casa, dime cuáles son que yo me encargo de que se cumplan sin transgredir la privacidad de Pete.

Steve suspiró.

—Dile que siempre tenga cerrada la puerta y por nada del mundo le permitas que ande sin camisa o en bóxers por la casa. Que se ponga pijama o ropa, bloquéale los canales de pago por evento y mantén el control parental en el internet.

Tony puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

—Tranquilo. Yo entiendo. Todos tuvimos quince años alguna vez, ¿lo recuerdas? Política de puertas cerradas, todos vestidos y el internet monitoreado. ¿Algo más?

Buck gritó desde donde estaba.

— Nada de fiestas, no puede beber alcohol si no es vino para alguna cena familiar, ni tiene permiso a llegar después de las ocho de la noche y siempre debe tener el teléfono cargado y responder al tercer timbrazo. Si manda a buzón, es una semana de castigo. Él sabe que es así siempre. Tampoco puede pedir comida rápida ni comer demasiadas golosinas. Que haga ejercicio en la mañana al despertar y que no se salte ninguna de sus comidas.

—Anotado —respondió Tony hacia donde estaba su cuñado.

El rostro de Steve se enrojeció.

—Esto va a sonar muy ridículo pero fue causa del último castigo que le pusimos y por eso le prohibimos salir a ver a sus amigos. No compres plátanos o cierto tipo de alimentos con siluetas… ya sabes. O asegúrate de que los coma ya rebanados porque…

Tony no pudo esconder una sonrisa burlona, pero trató de recuperar la compostura.

—¿Besa su mano o sus posters? Porque recuerdo alguna vez haberte pillado besando los de…

Steve suspiró.

—Sí, sí. A eso me refiero. No es que esté mal, sino que… Ya tuvimos esa conversación con él y no puede andar de novio hasta que termine su carrera y encuentre a la persona indicada. Hubo un incidente con un profesor que lo acosaba y bueno, algunos amigos de Buck se tuvieron que cobrar el favor. Tenemos llamadas y los correos que el tipo le mandaba, y es obvio que Peter quedó algo perturbado después de eso. Él no sabe que su maestro terminó… ya sabes.

Tony entendió hasta ese momento que todos tenían un lado oscuro del que no se sentían orgullosos y tuvo que fingir aplomo.

—¿Pero pasó algo… grave?

—Nada, sólo eso. Peter supone que el tipo fue despedido y que se fue lejos, pero sólo Buck sabe dónde y cómo quedó, y yo estoy conforme con eso. A Peter le dijimos que lo del brazo de su padre había sido un accidente de trabajo, pero en realidad fue por eso. Pagamos a mucha gente para ocultar pistas y comprar silencios. Por eso no te llamamos, porque no queríamos importunarte ni involucrarte en algo que era completamente nuestro.

—¿Pero Peter recibió ayuda o tratamiento por eso? —preguntó Tony sintiendo que los Barnes ocultaban más de lo que mostraban.

—No, apenas íbamos a comenzar las sesiones de terapia cuando dio con tu paradero y supusimos que venirte a ver era algo que le iba a servir mucho antes de ir a ver al terapeuta. Sé que debí haberte contado eso, pero me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza y no sabía si era lo correcto decírtelo o no. Peter trató de hacer sus cosas con normalidad pero supongo que a raíz de eso fue cuando comenzó a besar su mano y a robarse la fruta, a actuar raro más de lo que un quinceañero debería hacer… Fueron mensajes obscenos los que el tipo ese le mandaba pero Peter nunca respondió nada. Hackeamos las cuentas, investigamos cuanto pudimos pero Peter jamás le siguió el huego. Si en estos días notas algo raro, por favor, avísanos cuanto antes. Por favor, Tony.

El millonario se quedó callado unos instantes, tratando de entender todo lo que había pasado.

—No te preocupes —dijo después de un silencio prolongado e incómodo—. Yo me haré cargo y te estaré avisando de todo lo que suceda estos días. No se preocupen ustedes por nada. Peter es lo más sagrado que tienen y yo como su tío, voy a cuidarlo. Váyanse tranquilos. Yo me encargo de todo y cuando se reúnan otra vez, les doy el numero de un terapeuta que conozco y consideren quedarse a vivir acá por algún tiempo o múdense. Acá en Manhattan es más fácil esconderse a la vista de todos.

—Muchas gracias, Tony. De verdad que volvernos a ver fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado.

Tony suspiró.

—Para eso somos familia. Si no nos ayudamos y cuidamos entre nosotros, ¿entonces quién más lo hará?

Luego de unas cuantas despedidas más, los Barnes por fin se fueron hacia el aeropuerto, un chofer de Tony los llevaría.

El millonario se quedó en su sillón, tomando de su café mientras apagaba otro cigarrillo. Oyó la puerta de un dormitorio abrirse pero no volteó, pues ya sabía de quien se trataba. Peter se sentó sobre una de sus piernas y le besó la mejilla cariñosamente, Tony le acarició el despeinado cabello y posó una de sus manos sobre los muslos de Peter, sosteniéndolo.

—Buenos días, tío.

—Buenos días, sobrino.

Peter rio como solo él lo hacía.

—¿Ya se fueron?

Tony asintió por fin dignándose a verlo.

—Ya, pero nos vamos a reunir el sábado en Praga.

Peter se acercó lo suficiente como para delinear los labios del mayor con su lengua, provocándolo.

—¿Te parece si mejor aprovechamos el tiempo? Mis papás son muy odiosos y a veces me canso de estar todo el tiempo con ellos, son muy sobreprotectores y eso me fastidia...

Tony besó al niño para callarlo.

—A juzgar por las recomendaciones que me hicieron y por todas las reglas que tienes que padecer, ahora entiendo por qué no quieres seguir viviendo con ellos. Déjame convencerlos de que te conviene más vivir aquí que en California, no creo que se nieguen. Quiero demostrarles que soy un buen ejemplo para ti y que necesitas independizarte un poco, ¿y quién mejor que tu tío Tony para cuidarte, cariño?

Peter sonrió mientras se desabotonaba la camisa que llevaba puesta, una de las que le había robado a Tony, y dejaba que este lo cargase a su habitación. Ambos tenían tiempo para aprovechar y más ahora que estaban solos.

Mientras Tony iba cargando a su sobrino y dejaba que el chico le fuera lamiendo el cuello, sonrió al sentirse embriagado de placer y poder. Caminó lentamente mientras recordaba la confesión que Steve le había hecho y por la cual ahora sentía que recuperaba su lugar como el jefe de aquella familia tan importante como lo eran los Stark-Rogers.

Peter había sido la víctima de sus propios padres en su afán de sobreprotegerlo, pero ahora Tony estaba ahí, como el tío ejemplar para cuidar a su adorado sobrino y como siempre, poner las cosas a su favor para seguirse saliendo con la suya.

Fin


End file.
